


Начальству виднее

by TsissiBlack, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: миди R — NC-21(2019) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Military Ranks, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: В предупреждениях.





	Начальству виднее

**Author's Note:**

> Командир, авторские хэдканоны, юст, неравные отношения в тройке, потеря памяти, обращение по званию. Солдат любит Командира, Стив любит Баки, Брок любит Стива. Условный ХЭ. 
> 
> Все дееспособные и совершеннолетние.

Солдат, сколько себя помнил, тянулся к сильным и гармоничным. Слабые трусливые кураторы у него не задерживались — не выходило у них. Но вот образ последнего будто выжгли на обратной стороне век. После каждого обнуления он первым делом находил глазами смутно знакомое лицо, вечно заросшее трехдневной щетиной, проходился взглядом по широким плечам, перетянутым ремнями кобуры, и успокаивался. Все ощущалось правильно.

Этот куратор был созвучен Солдату в чем-то главном. Отсутствием страха, несгибаемостью, умением правильно добиваться своего, жестко дозируя наказания, если они были заслужены, и поощряя, если было за что. Он был предсказуем, знаком и ощущался продолжением самого Солдата, чем-то верно защелкивающимся, встающим в правильные пазы. С ним Солдат был идеально сбалансирован, как хороший нож.

С ним он сам функционировал без сбоев, стабильно и ровно.

Когда Солдат встретил Человека-на-мосту, его будто заклинило. Он чувствовал эту встречу как песок, попавший в хорошо смазанный отлаженный механизм. И этот песок скрипел на шестеренках, сбивал с ритма, выбивал из привычной, удобной колеи, заставляя думать, чувствовать, желать чего-то странного.

Тот, второй, был отличным бойцом. Быстрым и мощным, подвижным, гибким. Он был силен, гармоничен и по-своему красив, и от этой красоты у Солдата что-то хрустело и ломалось внутри.

Его, конечно, починили. Командир был недоволен, он не любил внеплановые ремонтные работы в разгар операции, не любил не быть уверенным в своем оружии. Он тоже чувствовал, что что-то не так, и его недовольство прокатывалось по коже неприятной холодной волной.

Тот, второй, оказался настойчивым. Он нарушил все алгоритмы Цели, бросив щит, подняв упавшую балку и не попытавшись убить в ответ.

Это было неправильно. От этого болело в груди и выворачивало наизнанку. И Солдат прыгнул за ним, потому что не мог не прыгнуть. Потому что что-то надломилось в нем и вместо того, чтобы заклинить, наоборот, встало на место с громким щелчком.

Тот, другой, назвался Стивом. Другом. Слово «друг» ничего не значило в системе координат, в которой привык функционировать Солдат, но вместе с тем оно тепло, приятно отзывалось в выхолощенном нутре. Он хотел вернуться туда, на берег, где оставил «друга», но не смог — небо закрыли многочисленные вертолеты, искавшие выживших. А он вдруг вспомнил, что Командир сказал ему: «Настанет пиздец, не возвращайся, Агент. Заляг на дно и выжди. Полная маскировка, мимикрия. Скрытная разведка. Если все срастется, я сам найду тебя». Он тогда коснулся ладонью его щеки, потрепал по волосам, как пса, и снова стал собой, излагая параметры миссии.

Миссии, которую Солдат провалил.

И он ушел на дно, как было сказано. Залег в каком-то подвале, узнавая новости из выброшенных газет и питаясь тем, что плохо лежало. В большом городе просто было оставаться незаметным среди тысяч таких же, как он, теней без имен и прошлого, не желавших выходить на свет.

Когда утихла первая агония боли и срослись ребра, он натянул на себя самые неприметные вещи и вышел на разведку.

У Цели обнаружился музей, и любопытство взяло верх над осмотрительностью.

Со стены на него смотрел тот, чьим именем Цель… Стив называл его. Общее сходство, конечно, было, но ни в голове, ни в сердце ровным счетом ничего не отзывалось.

Оно и не должно было.

Командира не было три долгих недели. Солдат (Или Баки? Он же мог звать себя Баки?) каждый день просматривал списки погибших, становившиеся все длиннее, и каждый раз со странным чувством убеждался, что Брока Рамлоу, того, кого он знал как куратора, в них нет.

Чувство было сродни тому, что он ощущал каждый раз, когда становилось понятно: он справился, что наказания не будет. Что, наоборот, Командир скажет что-нибудь тем самым голосом, которым никогда не отдавал приказы, и тайком даст что-нибудь вкусное. Скажет: «Ты молодец, Солдат. Ты справился».

И сразу станет ясно, что он на своем месте. Рядом с Командиром.

От которого нет ни единой весточки. А ведь он никогда не подводил, всегда выполнял обещанное, даже если оно было запрещено регламентом. Разрешал поспать. Попробовать кофе.

Без Командира было плохо. Солдат ходил кругами около разрушенного здания, прислушиваясь к разговорам, пока не выяснил, что всех выживших увезли в госпиталь. Солдат выведал, где это, несколько раз обошел старое здание по периметру и, устроившись в парке на скамейке, принялся наблюдать. И на следующий день, и еще.

Через неделю он понял, как туда проникнуть, чтобы не нарушить приказ Командира и выяснить, наконец, жив он или нет. Если жив, то Солдат просто даст о себе знать, напомнит и уйдет. Если его там нет, он будет искать дальше.

К операции скрытного проникновения он готовился тщательно. Приметив несколько квартир на первых этажах, пустовавших с раннего утра до поздней ночи, он пробрался в одну из них, тщательно вымылся и сменил одежду на припасенную заранее «цивильную». Расчесал свалявшиеся волосы, укоротил бороду до нескольких миллиметров. Посмотрел новости. Там сказали, что Капитан Америка (его Цель, называвшая себя другом) идет на поправку и скоро будет выписан. Что жизни героя уже ничего не угрожает.

Дальше шла нарезка спасательных операций, и Солдат наконец увидел его. Командира.

Лицо — сплошное месиво. Он и узнал-то его по ремням перевязи и оттого, что помнил каждую мелочь, даже после обнулений. Особенно после них, когда мозг пытался зацепиться хоть за что-то знакомое в пустоте. И Командир был якорем, не дававшим соскользнуть в темноту.

Судя по репортажу, дела были плохи. Солдат знал, что люди Капитана Америки одержали верх, а они с командиром проиграли. Гидра проиграла. Прислушавшись к себе, он не почувствовал ничего, даже досады от того, что его «дар человечеству» пропал, похоже, напрасно.

Все, что сейчас имело значение, находилось в госпитале. Там была Цель — Капитан Америка, Стив, — которая знала ответы на возникшие у него вопросы. И там был Командир, который был важен сам по себе.

Он выждал до пересменки персонала, когда вечерний обход уже был, но ночная смена еще переодевалась и принимала дела, а половина охраны (будь Командир здоров, он положил бы этих бездарей даже без оружия) отправилась ужинать, бесшумно взобрался по внешней стене и аккуратно выдернул решетку. Кирпичная кладка была старой, подточенной временем, а потому это не было проблемой. Проскользнул в палату и вернул решетку на место, просто вставив в расшатанные пазы.

Мерно пикало какое-то оборудование, в палате неприятно пахло лекарствами, и от этого запаха Солдат почувствовал, что звереет. Он не любил людей в белых халатах, от них он никогда не видел ничего, кроме боли, но бросив короткий взгляд на кровать, он заставил себя успокоиться.

У Командира не было лица. Только плотный слой бинтов, пропитанный какой-то вонючей желтой дрянью, даже глаза были прикрыты марлевыми салфетками. Солдату стало страшно. Что если Командир ослеп? Что если он утратил такую нужную Солдату функцию — крепко держать в руках любимое оружие? Что если Солдат теперь останется один, будет ржаветь, как винтовка, оставленная на трупе где-нибудь в тропиках?

— Кто здесь? — раздался вдруг едва слышный тихий голос, и было в нем столько властной мощи, что Солдату сразу стало легче.

— Командир, — так же тихо отозвался он, склонившись над плотным слоем повязок.

— Уходи, — так же тихо приказал тот. — Со мной кончено. Не попадайся им. Щ.И.Т — та же Гидра, только в профиль. Слышишь, Солдат? Уезжай. Обчисти явочную квартиру и вали из страны. Это приказ.

Какая-то напряженная до предела струна, тронутая умелыми пальцами, завибрировала внутри. «Это приказ» отдалось внутри гулким эхом и всколыхнуло со дна души кое-как отстоявшуюся за неделю муть.

— Нет, — твердо ответил он. — С тобой.

— Не вовремя тебя заклинило, — вздохнул командир. — Опять хочешь в лаборатории? Сейчас тут протолкнуться негде будет от спецназа, тебя полстраны ищет.

— Я их… я смогу, командир, ты же знаешь.

— И что дальше? Сам-то подумал? У меня мясо на костях не держится. Я жив, потому что знаю дофига. Уходи, Солдат. Не будь задницей.

«Не будь задницей» — так командир говорил каждый раз, когда Солдат не хотел мыть голову или подпускать к себе людей с капельницами после выхода из крио. В такие моменты он не был опасен по-настоящему, но вот побрыкаться мог, и Командир, предупреждающе хлопая шокером по бедру, просил не быть задницей.

Просил. Как просят заклинивший в ответственный момент затвор никогда не подводившей винтовки.

Солдат молча сел на стул у его кровати и произнес фразу, приятно, правильно отозвавшуюся внутри:

— Без тебя не уйду.

Охрана в больнице была плохой и заметила, что что-то не так, только к концу первого часа. И то случайно. Солдат мог бы положить их всех, но из-под бинтов глухо прозвучало: «Не трогать. Никого не убивать». Солдат дал себя скрутить, и от того, что приходилось подчиняться таким бездарям, в голове стучало от бешенства. Знакомого, темного, как в лабораториях. И только окрик Командира заставлял подчиниться. Тогда и сейчас.

— Тише, Солдат. Не трогать.

Он уже ждал укола транквилизатора или удара шокером, когда в палате появилась Цель. Капитан Америка. В больничной сорочке, без щита и костюма он все равно выглядел внушительно. И когда, хватаясь за простреленный Солдатом бок, приказал: «Не трогать его», — все почему-то послушались.

Потом Цель… Капитан долго гаркал на всех подряд и кому-то звонил, еле стоя на ногах, отмахивался от врачей и темнокожего парня, которого Солдат тоже вспомнил — это у его машины он вырвал руль. Солдат молча сидел на полу и прижимался щекой к забинтованной руке командира. Похоже, Капитан не хотел отдавать его тем, в халатах, и пока что Солдату было этого достаточно.

— Пойдем, Баки, — наконец, попросил Капитан, присев рядом с ним. — Пойдем со мной.

— Командир? — только и спросил Солдат. — Я буду с ним.

— Тебе нельзя тут оставаться, Бак.

— Иди, Солдат, — рука Командира чуть приподнялась и опустилась ему на голову. — Не залупайся.

— Я буду задницей, — упрямо ответил Солдат, и Командир тихо зашипел, будто хотел фыркнуть и не мог.

— Иди с Капитаном, Солдат. Я никуда не денусь. Меня нельзя перевозить.

— Обещай, — не узнавая сам себя, потребовал он.

— Не сдохну, не переживай. Теперь, когда ты так по-тупому попался, точно нет.

— С вами, Рамлоу, — неприятным тоном произнес Капитан, — мы еще поговорим.

— Валяй, Кэп, — прохрипел Командир, и Солдат, уже поднявшись на ноги, снова сел на пол у его постели. — Поговори. Солдат, иди с Капитаном. Миссия — сопровождение. Как понял?

— Понял, — нехотя ответил он и встал. Капитан был знакомым. Близким. Чем-то неуловимо нравился Солдату, но тон, которым он говорил с Командиром, все портил. Так с Командиром говорили немногие, и все они сейчас были мертвы. — Мне можно будет прийти? — спросил Солдат у Капитана, который, похоже, был тут главным.

Тот нахмурился как-то очень знакомо, и, бросив взгляд на забинтованного Командира, кивнул.

— Посмотрим, что можно будет сделать. Многое будет зависеть от готовности Рамлоу сотрудничать.

— Да я готов давно, тебе что, не доложили еще? — прохрипел Командир. — Позаботься о Солдате, Роджерс.

— Я бы и без твоих подсказок… — начал Капитан, но потом взглянул на Солдата и закончил явно не так, как хотел: — Хорошо. Обещаю. И мы во всем разберемся. Идем, Баки.

— Иди, — подтвердил приказ Командир. — Сопровождение. Поступаешь в распоряжение капитана Роджерса. Не выебывайся там.

Солдат послушно подошел к Капитану и встал у него за левым плечом. Тому было явно неуютно иметь его за спиной, но это было нормальной реакцией всех, кого Солдату доводилось сопровождать. Все люди одинаковые. Только Командир другой.

Потом они долго шли по коридорам, куда-то ехали, и Солдат вклинивался между каждым, кто тянул к Капитану руки. Не ломал и не калечил, конечно, но лично проверил всю одежду и еду, которую ему принесли, сверил названия лекарств с теми, что значились в карте, и стоял за плечом у человека в белом халате, который делал Капитану рентген.

— Пусть, — каждый раз усмехался Капитан на выражения недовольства техников и единомышленников. — У него приказ.

Солдат был за это ему почти благодарен.

Наконец они приехали в небольшой дом, абсолютно незащищенный, в нем даже сигнализации не было, и Капитан сказал:

— Здесь я живу. И ты м… некоторое время останешься со мной.

— Протоколы обслуживания? — должен же он был спросить, верно? Хотя от одной мысли о том, что его опять обнулят, да еще без Командира, злость стучала в висках оглушительным набатом.

— Нет. Никакого больше обслуживания, — Капитан снял куртку и повесил ее на крючок, торчавший из стены. — Тебе нужно будет пройти медицинское освидетельствование, психоэкспертизу… чтобы получить обратно то, что у тебя отняли.

— Командир? — снова спросил Солдат. — Тестирование запрещено без Командира. Я могу быть нестабилен. Я буду нестабилен.

Капитан внимательно посмотрел на него и вздохнул.

— Ты же видел, в каком он состоянии, Баки. И, право слово, винить в этом ему некого.

— Командир исполняет приказы. Как я.

— У тебя не было выбора, Баки. А у него был.

— Приказы командования не обсуждаются, — озвучил Солдат прописную истину. — Армия — это порядок.

— Да, — согласился с ним Капитан. — Только иногда плохие люди отдают не те приказы. И кто-то должен их остановить. В том, что с тобой произошло, — он оказался вдруг близко, опасно близко для сопровождаемого объекта, — нет твоей вины, Бак. А вот твой командир не мог не понимать, что происходит.

— Командир выполнял приказ. Заботился обо мне. Он сегодня мог мне приказать убить тебя, Капитан Роджерс.

— И ты убил бы? После того, как вытащил меня из Потомака?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Солдат. — Я знал тебя. Тогда, раньше. И я был в музее.

— Вспомнил что-нибудь?

— Поезд. Ветер, холод и все белое вокруг.

Лицо Капитана исказилось, как от боли, как тогда, когда Солдат выстрелил в него.

— Ты вспомнишь, Бак. Просто нужно время.

— Командир? — снова спросил Солдат. — Мне нужен Командир.

— У тебя будет все, что нужно, — пообещал Капитан. — Ты вернулся домой. Ты в безопасности.

Несколько дней Солдат провел, следуя за Капитаном везде. Он караулил его под дверью уборной, предварительно проверив ее, спал вполглаза прямо на полу в спальне напротив, открыв обе двери, чтобы постоянно видеть объект, привычно не прислушивался к разговорам, вернее, он, конечно, слышал, но не анализировал смысл сказанного, хотя мог пересказать слово в слово, если бы его спросили. Если бы Командир приказал.

— Роджерс, ты понимаешь, чего требуешь? — кричал какой-то человек, и Солдат молча заступил ему дорогу, закрывая объект собой и выставив вперед левую руку. — Ты видишь? Завел ручного киборга?

— У Баки приказ. Доктор Уолш считает, что, если мешать ему выполнять установку, это может привести к агрессии и сбою. Отойди на два шага, Тони.

— У тебя не выйдет. Рамлоу — опасный…

Дальше Солдат не слушал, потому что названный Тони отошел на безопасное расстояние и продолжил эмоционально жестикулировать оттуда. Капитан был спокоен, и это странно успокаивало и самого Солдата.

Наконец его привели к Командиру. Тот все так же лежал, перебинтованный, но в прорези бинта были видны его глаза и рот.

— Иди сюда, — хрипло позвал Командир и протянул испещренную шрамами руку. Солдат опустился на колени у кровати и поднырнул под жесткую ладонь. — Отчет.

— Функциональность в норме, — прикрыв глаза, ответил Солдат. — Сопровождаемый объект опасности не подвергался. Техническое обслуживание не проводилось.

— Воспоминания?

— Мало.

— Капитана помнишь?

— Человек на мосту, — подумав, ответил Солдат.

— Верно, — похвалил Командир. — Сейчас ты пойдешь с ним и выполнишь кое-какую работенку для халатов. Никого не калечить, понял? Капитан за тобой проследит. Больно не будет. А ты не будь задницей.

— Не буду, — пообещал Солдат. — Когда? — спросил он, зная, что Командир поймет.

— Мы над этим работаем, — ответил тот. — Не обещаю, что скоро, поэтому не сучись. У Капитана и так много мозгоебли из-за этого всего. Смени одежду и вымойся, от тебя несет, как от неделю не мывшегося портового грузчика.

— Волосы.

— Волосы тоже. Роджерс, проследи. С волосами будут проблемы, они попадают под пластины бионики. Солдат, слушайся, понял?

— Понял, — ответил Солдат, хотя не любил, когда кто-то, кроме Командира, трогал его волосы.

— Никого не калечить и не убивать, особенно медиков, — Командир сжал его подбородок и заставил посмотреть в глаза. — Это не расходный материал, это твой пропуск в нормальную жизнь. Я знаю, что ты не понимаешь сейчас нихуя. Просто позволь им выполнить свою работу.

— Обнуление? — спросил Солдат. — Без Командира?

— Нет. Просто осмотр. И тесты начального уровня.

— Есть.

— Умница, Солдат, — Командир с огромным трудом потянулся к тумбочке и стащил с нее большую шоколадку. Та выскользнула из слабых пальцев прямо Солдату на колени. — Веди себя хорошо. И поделись с Роджерсом.

— Рамлоу, — впервые подал голос Капитан.

— Он любит делиться. Правда, не со всеми, — усмехнулся Командир.

— Пора, — позвал Капитан, и Солдат нехотя поднялся. — Мы еще придем. Пойдем, Баки. Купим к этой шоколадке кофе.

Солдат поделился. Шоколадка была большой, а ему много сладкого было нельзя. Как и кофе, но если Капитан разрешал, то почему бы нет.

— Я по-другому представлял себе ваши отношения, — сказал вдруг Капитан, раскрошив свою половину шоколадки на мелкие куски и выбирая оттуда орехи. — С Рамлоу,— добавил он, хотя и так понятно было, о ком речь.

— Как? — спросил Солдат, хотя ему не было интересно, в его обязанности вообще не входило поддерживать беседу за рамками отчета куратору или Командиру, но Капитан был важен. Сложно было сказать, по какой причине, но это ощущалось на каком-то глубинном уровне. Так Солдат ощущал стертые воспоминания. Когда просто знал некоторые вещи, но не помнил, откуда.

— Не знаю. Рамлоу — человек жесткий до жестокости. Я боялся обнаружить, что он дергает за оставшийся в его руках поводок, чтобы выгрести из всего этого, повернуть ситуацию в свою сторону. Он знает, сколько ты значишь для меня.

— Командир приказал мне уходить и спрятаться. Взять деньги и уезжать из страны. А я хотел убедиться, что он жив.

— Вот как, — Капитан сделал глоток кофе и нахмурился, о чем-то сосредоточенно размышляя. — Думаю, мне удастся освободить его. Вряд ли это будет просто и пройдет совсем без последствий, но…

— Он ранен. У него снижена функциональность, — сказал Солдат, когда понял, что Капитан не собирается заканчивать мысль. — Он сможет вернуться в строй?

— В какой строй, Баки? Его к оружию на расстояние выстрела не подпустят. Если, конечно, не перевербуют.

— Он будет функционален?

— Пока прогнозы неплохие. Шрамы останутся, но зрение и подвижность восстановятся.

Солдат кивнул. Шрамы — это ерунда.

Он вымылся, не закрывая дверь в ванную, чтобы видеть объект, и с волосами справился сам, хотя Капитан предлагал помощь. Оделся в слишком тонкую одежду, поел, что дали, и послушно лег отдыхать по прямому приказу Капитана, устроившегося тут же в кресле.

Дни потянулись за днями. Его тестировали в исключительно щадящем режиме, заставляли отвечать на странные вопросы, собирать машинки из конструктора, выстраивать грани кубика Рубика, раскладывать цвета в «приятном на данный момент порядке» и снова отвечать на вопросы.

Порядок цветов был ему безразличен, а потому он выложил из прямоугольников радугу, четко соблюдая градацию каждого цвета от светлого к темному.

На некоторые вопросы ответов он не знал, о чем честно сообщал технику. Смысл некоторых просто ускользал от него, и об этом он тоже ставил в известность. В чернильных пятнах он не видел ничего, кроме крови, но решил, что не стоит заявлять об этом во всеуслышание. Потому, приглядевшись, он увидел шокер, руку, поводок, миску с водой, кресло, пистолет и профиль Командира.

Он не знал, хорошо это или плохо, никто ничего ему не говорил и за неправильные ответы, если они были, не наказывал. И Капитан все время становился так, чтобы Солдат его видел. И от этого было спокойнее.

Он вспоминал. По совету людей в белых халатах Капитан дал ему толстый блокнот и ручку, попросив записывать туда все, что вспоминается, и все, что снится.

Солдату не вспоминалось ничего конкретного.

Иногда — боль и будто за шкирку выдергивающая из нее рука.

Теплый апрельский ветер, доносивший до крыши запахи первой листвы, пока он терпеливо следил за Целью, подбирая наилучший момент для выстрела.

Грохот крови в ушах после обнуления и пересохшее от крика горло.

Тонкие руки кого-то важного, почти прозрачные, хрупкие, с дорожками синих вен.

Вонь подворотни и изломанное тело среди крышек мусорных баков. Лица не разглядеть, но Солдат был уверен — это не его рук дело. Слишком сильную ярость он испытывал, поднимая жертву на руки.

Голубое небо и горячий металл крыши под спиной, достающий даже сквозь сложенный вдвое пиджак. Он носил пиджаки?

Сырость осыпающегося окопа, грязь, ботинки, скользящие по размокшей глине, замерзшие руки — отчего-то обе — на прикладе и дикое, едва контролируемое желание бежать, забиться в самую глубокую нору.

Боль. Первый эксперимент в череде множества других. А он повторяет и повторяет… Что? Сержант Джеймс Барнс 32557. То есть…

Солдат пошел с блокнотом к Капитану. Тот сидел в глубоком кресле у окна и что-то писал или рисовал в большом альбоме. Солдат застыл перед ним, не зная, как обратиться — он крайне редко первым начинал разговор, почти отвык о чем-то спрашивать.

— Баки? — Капитан поднял голову и посмотрел на него. — Что-то случилось?

Солдат протянул ему блокнот.

— Сегодня пятница, - сказал он. — Проверка.

Капитан молча перелистал записи и остановился на последней.

— Да, это твой номер. Жетоны не сохранились, к сожалению. Это хорошо, что ты вспоминаешь.

— В музее говорили, мы служили вместе. Я этого не помню.

— Мы не с самого начала были вместе. Тебя призвали почти на восемь месяцев раньше, — он отлистал несколько страниц назад и перечитал воспоминание о мусорных баках. — Это тоже обо мне, — без тени сомнения произнес он. — Я до двадцати шести лет был маленьким и слабым. Ты всегда защищал меня.

— Модификация?

— Да, потом меня модифицировали, и я стал таким.

Солдату не верилось, что Капитан такой же, как он.

— Где твой Командир? — спросил он, потому что никогда не видел около него никого особенного. Он бы сразу узнал Командира Капитана, даже если бы увидел его впервые.

— У меня его никогда не было, — после долгой паузы ответил тот. — Баки, то, что с тобой произошло, — не нормально. Люди не делятся на таких, как ты, и таких, как Рамлоу. Обычно все несколько иначе.

— Я — оружие. У оружия должна быть рука, которая его направляет. Без Командира я покроюсь ржавчиной.

— Ты — человек, Бак. И я верю, что когда-нибудь ты сможешь решить сам, нужен тебе кто-нибудь рядом или нет. И если нужен, то для чего.

Солдат не имел привычки отстаивать свою точку зрения, если дело не касалось планирования операции. Да и иметь эту самую точку зрения, если разобраться, ему было не положено.

— Командир? — опять спросил Солдат. Капитан был терпеливым и никогда не проявлял агрессии, а потому он решился задать вопрос, который волновал его больше всего.

— Завтра прилетает доктор Чо. Она специализируется на восстановлении тканей. Посмотрит, что можно сделать. Доктор Беннер отправлял ей предварительные данные, она ответила, что сможет ускорить регенерацию, но и только.

— Что это значит? Все заживет?

— Да. Но выглядеть будет так, как после года естественного заживления. То есть рубцы останутся.

Солдат кивнул, спросил разрешения уйти, переместился в столовую, сел так, чтобы видеть кресло и Капитана в нем, и снова открыл блокнот. В этот раз с конца. Более поздние воспоминания тоже стоили того, чтобы их записать.

Поэтому он начал с последнего обнуления.

* * *

Доктор Чо была как две капли воды похожа на любого другого техника: белый халат, уверенность в собственной правоте и знаниях, в праве решать, что делать с «материалом». Раньше «материалом» был сам Солдат, и теперь ему было странно смотреть, как в Кресле устраивают кого-то другого.

Командира.

— Все хорошо, Баки, — произнес Капитан, и Солдат попытался выпустить из пальцев погнутый поручень — перила, ограждающие круглое свободное пространство вокруг кресла. Он стоял так, чтобы Командир мог видеть его, как тот всегда был рядом, когда Солдата обслуживали. — Мы можем уйти, если хочешь. Там, под бинтами… Ожоги четвертой степени.

— Пулевое разрывное в живот, — ответил Солдат. — Командир держал рукой, чтобы ничего не выпало.

У Капитана в руке треснула толстая керамическая кружка, но выражение лица почти не изменилось: он сурово кивнул и остался стоять рядом.

Под бинтами кожи почти не было: почерневшая корка, кое-где лохмотьями слезшая, обнажившая розовую плоть. Командир не кричал, но Солдат со своего места слышал, как тот сипло выдыхает и скрипит зубами.

— Его обезболили, — Капитан, похоже, тоже это слышал и откуда-то знал, что Солдату интересны подробности. — Доктор Чо запустит машину, и ты… Баки?

Наверное, не нужно было перемахивать через перила при слове «машина», но при мысли о том, что Командира сейчас «прогреют» электричеством для лучшей восприимчивости, он просто не смог устоять на месте.

— Стой, — Капитан оказался прямо перед ним, и Солдат осознал, что тот действительно модификант, вряд ли слабее его самого. — Процедура безболезненная. Когда настроят аппарат, ты сможешь быть рядом. Я обещаю. Но сейчас не мешай техникам работать.

_«Отойдите за периметр, Рамлоу. Вы мешаете техникам работать. Заберете через полчаса»._

Командир тогда не ушел. Стоял в зоне видимости. И Солдат не собирался отступать. Техники установили рамку со светящимся ободом прямо над лицом Командира, и та низко загудела. Электродов не было. Остатков кожи не касалось ничего, что могло бы направить разряд, и если это действительно электричество, то Командира просто сожжет.

— Баки, отойди, — Капитан осторожно потянул его за плечо, и Солдат ему позволил, хотя никто никогда не прикасался к нему просто так. Кроме Командира. — Рамлоу.

— Солдат, за перила. Хоть ты не суетись, — раздался хриплый голос, и Солдат подчинился. Перепрыгнул перила, зная, что успеет свернуть шею технику Чо по первому щелчку пальцев Командира.

Но его так и не последовало. Рамка светила Командиру в лицо, и тот сохранял спокойствие. Ритм его дыхания стал даже ровнее, он лежал неподвижно, прикрыв глаза, и Солдат почувствовал, как напряжение немного отпускает.

Не электричество. Какие-то безболезненно действующие лучи. Капитан не обманул.

— Можешь подойти, — разрешил Капитан. — Лицо будет заживляться около получаса. Плечи, грудь и живот будут периодически обрабатывать специальным спреем, чтобы избежать пересыхания и неправильного восстановления кожного покрова.

Солдат оказался рядом раньше, чем дослушал пояснения и инструкции. Это было грубым нарушением регламента, но Капитан никогда его не наказывал, вот он и обнаглел. Ему нужен Командир, иначе его совсем заклинит.

Когда рамка с все тем же мерным гудением опустилась до шеи, Командир открыл глаза. Те были ясными, не затуманенными болью.

— Все в порядке, — тихо сказал он. — Теперь шкура не слезет с костей.

— Тишина, — приказала техник Чо и, подойдя ближе, убрала смоченной в чем-то салфеткой ошметки отмершей кожи. Как маску сняла. Под черной коркой уже не было мягкой розовой плоти, там была плотная кожа, чуть более светлая, чем Солдат привык, и вся изборожденная шрамами. Как земля, изрытая траками танков. Солдат сейчас не мог припомнить ни одной операции, в которой были бы задействованы танки, но размякшую после дождя землю, всю в канавах и рытвинах, помнил отлично.

— Красавец? — одними губами спросил Командир, и Солдат завис от странности вопроса.

— Функциональность в приоритете, — не слишком уверенно ответил он, и Капитан за его плечом фыркнул. Едва слышно, но все же.

— С его функциональностью все будет в порядке, Бак, — со странной интонацией заверил он, и Солдат, обернувшись, заметил, как тот смотрит на Командира. Глаза в глаза, будто пытался уничтожить его, продавить. Солдат знал, что Командир не опускал взгляд даже перед мистером Пирсом. А тот умел смотреть так, что у Солдата клинило что-то в голове, а за грудиной становилось холодно и мерзко.

Он кивнул и осторожно дотронулся до покрытых шрамами, явно неправильно сросшихся пальцев.

— Мелкая моторика? — спросил он у техника Чо.

— Многому придется учиться заново, но ничего сверхъестественного для этого не потребуется.

— Пить? — спросил Солдат, как когда-то у него самого спрашивал Командир. Ровно в тот момент, когда жажда становилась почти невыносимой, а до конца процедуры оставалось несколько часов.

— Не отказался бы, — хрипло отозвался тот, и Солдат обернулся к Капитану, намереваясь любой ценой добиться разрешения напоить, но тот уже протягивал бутылку с трубочкой.

— У меня нет цели лишать кого-то минимально необходимого, — заверил он Солдата, и тот вспомнил бетонный пол и тонкий матрас в углу. Едва теплую воду в душевой. Постоянное чувство голода. Сырость. То, как все было до Командира. Минимально необходимого было недостаточно.

— Сырая камера? — спросил он. — Еда раз в сутки?

Брови Капитана сошлись у переносицы, и он посмотрел на Командира так, что Солдат понял — так и будет.

— Нет, — все еще глядя в глаза Командиру, ответил Капитан. — Обычная комната. Есть будет, что сам приготовит. Я поваром не нанимался.

Командир в ответ на это дернул ртом в попытке усмехнуться, но промолчал. Солдат не понял подоплеки их вражды, но ответ его устроил: Капитан ещё ни разу его не обманул.

* * *

Командира выписали через трое суток. Капитан привез Солдата в больницу и не отходил ни на шаг, пока Командира осматривали и тестировали. Потом подписал очень много бумаг, перекидываясь короткими фразами с каким-то гражданским в очках, и, наконец, надев на руку браслет с мигающими лампочками, сказал:

— Идем.

И первым пошел к машине.

Солдат не сразу смог сообразить, кого он теперь сопровождает — Капитана или Командира, но последний, усмехнувшись, одернул футболку, поблагодарил техников и выполнил приказ следовать к машине.

Солдат успокоился. Охраняемые объекты не разбегались, двигались слаженно, будто Командир привык следовать за широкой спиной Капитана, как сам Солдат всегда следовал за ним, если они были не на задании.

Они приехали в тот самый плохо защищенный дом, в котором жил Капитан. Солдат не знал, как теперь все изменится, ему это было неважно. Руководители в Гидре менялись, и не раз. Как говорил Василий Карпов, которого Солдат недавно вспомнил, «Новая метла по-новому метет». Капитан теперь был их руководством, Солдат это угадал по поведению Командира, по тому, как деланно-небрежно тот держался на два шага позади и даже не осмотрел помещение, прежде чем расположиться в указанном кресле. 

— Вот как все будет, — спокойно сказал Капитан, занимая свое кресло. — Вы, Рамлоу, останетесь здесь под мою личную ответственность на весь период реабилитации Баки. Если я узнаю, что вы пытаетесь ему навредить, мешаете вспоминать или каким-либо другим способом ухудшаете его состояние, вас поместят в Рафт.

— Ты не разобрался в ситуации, Роджерс, если до сих пор не понял, кто для меня свой, а кто — сопутствующий ущерб, — произнес Командир и хлопнул по подлокотнику ладонью. Солдат вспомнил, как приятно ощущается эта ладонь на затылке, успокаивающе, надежно.

Обстановка была неофициальной, но Капитан был их начальством, команды «вольно» не было, с другой стороны, Капитан никогда не одергивал его, ничего ему не запрещал, и Солдат решился. Опустился на пол у кресла, каждое мгновение ожидая окрика, запрета, но ни Командир, ни Капитан ничего ему так и не сказали. Наоборот, Командир, издав знакомый поощрительный звук, принялся гладить его по голове, пропуская волосы между пальцами. Взгляд Капитана потяжелел, Солдат всем существом ощутил его… не недовольство, нет. Неприятное удивление. Будто Солдат не оправдал его ожиданий.

— Баки, ты…

— Ему пока так спокойнее, — перебил Командир и снова погладил Солдата по волосам. — Так вот, возвращаясь к теме нашей дискуссии. Я бывал в местах похуже Рафта и делал вещи извращеннее простого обращения с живым человеком, как с оружием. Мы с моей совестью, как видишь, это пережили без особого ущерба. Не надо думать, что ты меня облагодетельствовал, Роджерс. Я мог натравить его на тебя еще в больнице и поймать первую же выпущенную пулю. Я не настолько сильно дорожу шкурой, как тебе мечтается, так что я тебе нужнее, чем ты мне. Это раз.

— Вы, похоже, не понимаете расстановки сил, Рамлоу, — спокойно перебил его Капитан. — Вы здесь потому, что нужны Баки. Как только он осознает себя человеком, вы сможете убираться на все четыре стороны с условием, что эти стороны будут за пределами Соединенных Штатов.

Солдат понял, что Командира вышлют из страны, как только он перестанет в нем нуждаться, и тут же успокоился.

Никогда. Это просто не может произойти, пока они оба живы.

— Это ты не понимаешь, Роджерс, — Командир намотал волосы Солдата на кулак, и он податливо поднял голову. — Пока ты надеешься, что в этой десятки раз обнуленной башке есть твой Баки, будет по-моему.

— Условия прежние, — после тяжелой паузы произнес Капитан. — Вы живете тут и не поощряете у Баки привычную модель поведения, ясно? Рекомендации психологов в распечатках на столе в вашей комнате. Свободны.

— Солдат, за мной, — приказал Командир. — Пойдем, покажешь свои каракули, что ты там навспоминал. Отставить сопровождение Капитана до дальнейших указаний.

— Есть отставить сопровождение, — покладисто отозвался Солдат. Похоже, Командир оставил последнее слово за собой, и это странно грело изнутри, хотя от Капитана он не видел пока ничего, кроме корректного, слишком мягкого обращения и попустительства в приятных мелочах.

Командир был по-прежнему в приоритете.

В комнате, отведенной Командиру, было довольно просторно. Когда Солдат только понял, что Капитан собирается забрать и Командира, он тайком облазил его дом снизу доверху, но так и не нашел ничего хоть отдаленно похожего на камеру. Командир не был «Баки». К нему могло и не быть странного сентиментального отношения как к привычной, хорошо ложащейся в руку, но морально устаревшей винтовке со сбитым прицелом.

Вспомнился вдруг страшненький тряпичный то ли заяц, то ли кролик с разными пуговичными глазами, его место под подушкой, и внутри, где-то в районе груди, неприятно, непривычно потянуло. Как от перегрева.

— Неси блокнот, — приказал Командир, отгоняя внутреннее ощущение беспомощности перед тем, каким Солдат был раньше. Он ничего о себе не знал и, откровенно говоря, не был уверен, что хочет.

У Солдата не могло быть привязанностей. Ни к неисправному оружию, ни к людям, ни уж тем более к зайцу с разными пуговичными глазами. Скрупулезно записав и про зайца тоже, он протянул блокнот Командиру.

Его больше не должны были обнулять. Ему, наоборот, впервые за много лет необходимо было вспомнить как можно больше и, может, такие вот глупые, никому не нужные обрывки воспоминаний сойдут за прогресс?

Командир просмотрел блокнот молча. Солдату казалось, что тот вот-вот издевательски фыркнет, скажет «Это все, что ты можешь? Вот эти сопли? Отставить, Солдат, давай вспоминай нормально, не выебывайся. Я знаю, ты можешь».

Я знаю, ты можешь.

И он бы смог.

Но Командир молча закрыл блокнот и, побарабанив по нему пальцами, некоторое время смотрел в окно. Солдат исподтишка разглядывал его изменившееся лицо: белые шрамы, исказившие левую половину лица, свернувшиеся вокруг глазницы, разъевшие бровь, избороздившие когда-то острую скулу, щеку. Только губы уцелели: тонкие, обычно насмешливо искривленные. Или сжимающие фильтр сигареты.

— Будь здесь, — приказал он и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Солдат остался стоять посреди его комнаты, все так же заложив руки за спину. Долго прислушивался к по-прежнему легким шагам туда, по лестнице, вниз, где они оставили Капитана, а потом, непривычно неуверенно, как к запретному шоколаду, протянул руку к сиденью кресла. То было теплым.

Командир жив.

Он выжил. Он с ним. Никуда не ушел.

* * *

Солдат по привычке не прислушивался к разговорам — дела Командира и Капитана его не касались. Но, как и в бытность Пирса, он всей шкурой чувствовал напряженность между «ними» и начальством. В конце концов, за его ошибки первым делом наказывали Командира. С тех пор, как Командиром стал Брок Рамлоу, Солдат делал все от него зависящее, чтобы «ими» были довольны.

Капитан сердился. Старался никак этого не выдавать, но весь опыт Солдата буквально кричал об этом. О скрытой, подспудной агрессии, которая могла вылиться в опасные формы у настолько сильного (в том числе и физически) существа, как Капитан.

Командир, казалось, не обращал внимания на растущую напряженность. Солдат знал, что он тоже чувствует ее, не может не чувствовать, но вел себя так, будто они остались на Базе. Будто у них перерыв между миссиями в несколько дней, и заняться особо нечем, кроме тренировок и попыток не слишком измаяться от безделья.

— Ему нужен зал, — сказал как-то Командир, переворачивая на огромной сковороде пухлый желтый омлет. Солдат обожал его омлет, хотя, конечно, не имел права обожать что-либо. Но, может, омлет любил Баки Барнс, и Солдат малодушно списал свой очередной сбой (свою слабость!) на остатки прежней личности, так старательно культивируемой Капитаном.

Капитан поднял взгляд от планшета и захрустел хлопьями, залитыми молоком — ему Командир не готовил, а может, тот сам не хотел есть его стряпню. Боялся, что отравит? Капитан был не из трусливых, да и по тому, как он беспокоился об этом своем Баки, стоило заключить, что не в попытках отравить дело. Долго думать об этом Солдат не хотел — омлет пах так, что во рту скапливалась слюна. А уж когда над второй сковородой подняли крышку и по кухне поплыл аромат отлично прожаренных толстых копченых сосисок с корочкой, то, кажется, он даже заскулил.

Командир выложил все приготовленное на огромное блюдо (в полустертых воспоминаниях, принадлежавших Баки Барнсу, на такие выкладывали птицу и ставили на середину стола) и, пронеся мимо Капитана, поставил все это великолепие перед Солдатом.

— Ешь. Медленно, — приказал он и начал заваривать чай. — Зал, Роджерс. У него энергии столько, что он половину Яблока сможет осветить, если его в колесо сунуть вместо белки.

Солдат дальше не слушал — омлет просто таял во рту, сосиски были хрустящими, но сочными, прыскали подтаявшим жиром, гора золотистых тостов и настоящее желтое масло ждали своей очереди, а все остальное его пока не касалось. Даже если его сунут в колесо вместо белки, он будет бежать, лишь бы их не наказывали.

* * *

— Не психуй, — сказал Командир, и Солдат замер еще напряженнее, чем до этого, отчаянно стараясь не выдать не положенный по регламенту страх. Он не должен бояться, он и не боялся бы, если бы это на его шее сейчас истерично моргали лампочки электрошокового ошейника, наживую перепрограммируемого Капитаном. — Ничего мне не сделается. Скатаюсь на разговор по душам в остатки того, что когда-то было Щ.И.Т.ом, а ты чтобы к моему возвращению мог собрать и разобрать шрам-двадцатку с закрытыми глазами. Как понял?

— Есть собрать и разобрать SCAR Mk 20 с закрытыми глазами, — Солдат все-таки посмотрел на Капитана, непривычно сурового в новой черной форме, и еле удержался от того, чтобы начать просить. Капитан отличался ото всех остальных начальников, которые у них были, может, он и прислушался бы, но Командир коротко, предупреждающе взглянул на него, и Солдат не стал.

— Баки, — мягкость, звучавшая в низком голосе, удивительно не вязалась ни с черной формой, ни со щитом, но все равно удивительно ему шла. Была знакомой не только по смазанным воспоминаниям, а ощущалась так. — Он вернется, я обещаю. Часа через три, крайний срок — к вечеру.

Солдату очень хотелось спросить, будет ли Командир в состоянии вечером принять у него сборку-разборку «шрама», но не стал. Это все равно ничего не изменит.

— Умница, не усложняй, — будто прочитав его мысли, похвалил остатки его благоразумия Командир и вышел с Капитаном.

Солдат остался один.

Его почти никогда не оставляли одного, но результаты тестов, как он слышал, были неплохими, и Капитан решил, что люди вокруг, живущие в своих картонных домиках и выгуливающие детей на его подъездной дорожке, находятся в безопасности.

Они и находятся — без приказа Солдат никогда никого, кроме техников, не калечил.

Делать больно безо всякой цели он умел, но не любил.

К шести вечера он мог собрать винтовку не то что с закрытыми глазами, а без сознания, обескровленным и с переломанными пальцами живой руки. Начальство не возвращалось. Ни непосредственное, ни высокое. Солдат на свой страх и риск прошерстил сначала кухню в поисках продуктов, а потом интернет (которым ему отчего-то не запрещали пользоваться, Капитан явно не догадывался, сколько всего можно было натворить, даже не выходя из дома) в поисках подходящего блюда, не требовавшего особых навыков готовки, и даже успел соорудить ризотто с морепродуктами — в огромном казане, самом большом, какой смог найти. Потом вылез на чердак и стал смотреть оттуда на дорогу, чувствуя, как нарастает внутри беспокойство.

Командира держали так долго — почти восемь часов — всего один раз. И привезли обратно едва живого, неспособного самостоятельно стоять. Агент Роллинз тогда сгрузил его в каморке Солдата, велев выхаживать и «не раскрывать пасть без приказа».

Солдат выхаживал и молчал. Чувство вины пришло позже. Жгуче-томительное, оно мучило его трое суток, не переставая ни на мгновенье, и от едва ощутимых, скупых поглаживаний по волосам становилось лишь острее и невыносимее.

Он вспомнил о том, как Командир мочился кровью и долго потом берег правый бок, в тот момент, когда за ним закрылась дверь, и через мгновенье обнаружил себя свернувшимся у той же двери в калачик, придавленным тяжестью этого воспоминания и страхом, которого у него не должно, не могло быть.

Проще всего было рвануть дверь и выскочить из дома. Он догнал бы машину Капитана своим ходом минут за восемь, но размер наказания за нарушенный приказ он не мог себе представить, даже прожив с Капитаном полтора месяца под одной крышей.

Солдат был «Баки». Командир — нет.

Командира Капитан едва терпел все ради того же «Баки», которым Солдат не собирался становиться, что б там ни обещали тесты многочисленных техников.

Потому что не хотел.

Его устраивало все, кроме того, что Командира по-прежнему могли увести куда-то и вернуть едва не по частям.

На мысли о том, что все начальство одинаковое, неважно, во что оно при этом верит: в порядок через боль или в равенство, свободу и прочие, никак не относящиеся к ним с Командиром вещи, из-за поворота улицы показалась, наконец, знакомая машина.

Солдат рванул вниз и замер перед дверью, прислушиваясь к тому, как машина шуршит шинами по гравию подъездной дорожки, как — одновременно! — открываются две двери и раздаются уверенные, быстрые шаги двух человек. Двух здоровых человек, а не…

— Ты тут так и стоял? — было первым, что спросил Капитан, открыв дверь, но Солдат, почти не слыша, уже заглядывал ему за спину, чтобы убедиться в том, что слух его не подвел. Обошлось.

— Вольно, — приказал Командир, и Солдат выдохнул, едва не опустившись к его ногам от облегчения. Немного уставший, с углубившимися морщинами поперек лба, но живой. Целый. Пришел своими ногами. — Чем это пахнет? Да подвинься, Роджерс, дай пройти. Солдат? Дежурил по кухне, что ли?

— Так точно…

— Бак, ты… — Капитан тоже потянул носом и вдруг впервые за все время их странного сожительства скупо улыбнулся. — Ризотто? По рецепту миссис Барнс?

— Из интернета, — честно признался он, и улыбка Капитана потускнела, но не пропала совсем, а стала выглядеть, будто ее приклеили к грустному, непривычному к такому лицу.

Наверное, сам Солдат, попытавшись улыбнуться, выглядел бы так же.

— Если вы мне, — впервые попытался проявить инициативу (которая, как известно, наказуема) Солдат, — напишете этот рецепт, я в следующий раз воспользуюсь им.

Командир фыркнул, несколько раз перевел взгляд с него на Капитана и обратно, а потом, бросив: «Ладно, я в душ», быстро взбежал по лестнице.

За то, что он, проведя «на ковре у начальства» восемь часов, смог это сделать, Солдат был готов переквалифицироваться из винтовки в миксер и готовить для Капитана по любому рецепту так же хорошо, как до этого нес свой «дар человечеству» для Пирса.

Лишь бы Капитан реже вспоминал о браслете на своем запястье.

О том, как и за что с Командира могут снять ошейник, присоединенный к этому браслету, он пока старался не думать. Он смотрел на лестницу, по которой ушел его Командир, ощущая спиной внимательный взгляд Капитана, и на волне облегчения позволил себе не обращать на него внимания.

Командир жив. Капитан не агрессивен большую часть времени и, быть может, если Солдату удастся перестроиться под его странные запросы, он станет еще спокойнее.

Спокойное начальство — залог целостности костей и зубов.

* * *

За стеной слышался шум воды, и Солдат испытывал странное чувство удовлетворения, какой-то даже странной гордости от того, что Капитан позволял Командиру, которого по-прежнему едва терпел, пользоваться горячей водой и всеми теми странными жидкостями в бутылочках, от которых его кожа и волосы приятно, смутно знакомо пахли. И есть сколько нужно. И готовить. И читать вечерами. И даже пользоваться компьютером. Наверняка в нем были ограничения, конечно, но вот уже неделю их не трогали. Ни миссий («Никаких больше миссий, Баки, что ты»), ни вызовов «на ковер». Только тренировки, сладостный азарт погони на полигоне, когда нужно было не дать Командиру добраться до оговоренной точки в срок, упоение от движения, от собственной силы и меткости без вечного привкуса резины во рту, без запаха паленой кожи, без выцветающего до белизны мира, когда, цепляясь взглядом за знакомую фигуру, хотелось только одного — покоя. И ощущения тяжести знакомой ладони на затылке.

Когда шум воды затих, Солдат бесшумно перетек в вертикальное положение, скользнул к двери, принюхиваясь к доносящимся запахам, а потом, не выдержав, все-таки просочился в коридор, дождался Командира и жадно ткнулся носом ему в шею, в волосы, испытывая странное желание лизнуть белые борозды шрамов, прижаться всем телом к горячему, живому человеку, снова почувствовать прикосновения шершавых пальцев к вискам, от которых шрамы от машины просто пропадали, а в пустую, гудящую после обнуления голову вливалась блаженная безболезненная тяжесть.

— Ну-ну, — Командир незло оттолкнул его и ухмыльнулся. — Взбесился от безделья, что ли? Книжку почитай.

Солдат нехотя отступил, но пошел за ним по коридору, надежно пристегнутый шлейкой знакомого запаха, ощущения безопасности и желания быть рядом.

На пороге отведенной Командиру комнаты он замер, ожидая разрешения войти, со странным желанием... чего-то смотрел, как тот сбрасывает полотенце и быстро ныряет в футболку и просторные домашние штаны. Его тело почти не пострадало. Та его часть, которую можно было надежно скрыть одеждой, и Солдат подумал, что, возможно, именно поэтому там так мало повреждений. Хотелось зализать на нем каждый шрам, каждую морщину, только бы не…

Наткнувшись на странную мысль, на нехарактерные для него желания, не включавшие в себя «поесть», «поспать», «избежать наказания» и «размяться», Солдат прислушался к себе, пытаясь отогнать страх, тут же закопошившийся внутри, как клубок скользких холодных червей.

Он не любил такие вот «сбои», не любил находить у себя неразрешенные эмоции, желания. Потому что за этим никогда не следовало ничего хорошего. Даже если никому не говорить. Об этом рано или поздно узнавали, и…

— Натяни форму для полигона, — приказал Командир, внимательно на него глядя. — Найду, чем тебя занять. У машины Роджерса движок барахлит. Я видел в гараже кое-какие инструменты. Поможешь мне. Все лучше, чем… Давай, шевелись. Пять минут на сборы.

Сразу стало легче. Простой, понятный приказ, выполнение которого можно было разбить на простые этапы: перестать разглядывать шрамы на знакомом лице; выйти и закрыть за собой дверь, даже если очень не хочется; найти форму, одеться и поступить в распоряжение Командира. Ждать дальнейших, таких же простых и понятных, указаний.

Легко.

И тяжело одновременно. От Командира вкусно пахнет теми гелями из бутылочек, он горячий, его хочется касаться, но приказ есть приказ.

Солдат вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.

Его больше не обнуляли, и это означало лишь одно: скоро выполнять приказы, идущие вразрез со странными желаниями, будет еще сложнее.

* * *

— Рамлоу, я вижу, что происходит, — сказал Капитан. Солдат не хотел подслушивать, но так уж вышло, что приказ «разложить инструмент по местам и смыть весь этот пиздец с рук и всего остального» он выполнил довольно быстро. И спустился бесшумно даже для капитанского уха.

— И что? — с ленцой, с показным безразличием спросил Командир, но Солдат знал, что на самом деле он подобрался, как зверь, почуявший угрозу.

Он так же спрашивал у того агента, заставшего их за расчесыванием после душа. Солдат лежал, развалившись в кресле, а командир расчесывал ему волосы щеткой с мягкими зубчиками. На конце каждого из них была розовая капелька какого-то пластика, и они до того приятно массировали кожу головы, что у Солдата пальцы на ногах поджимались. Агент что-то сказал Командиру, тот так же лениво ответил, а со следующего задания агента привезли с аккуратной дыркой во лбу и без затылка. Несчастный случай.

Как шутили остальные бойцы: «Споткнулся, упал на нож, и так двенадцать раз». Солдат шутки не понял — никто не может упасть на нож двенадцать раз, — но эту глупость запомнил.

— Рамлоу, — повторил Капитан странным голосом, в котором чувствовалось… беспокойство? Пирс таким же тоном справлялся о восстановлении функциональности Солдата после обнуления.

_«Сотрите его и начните сначала»_

_«Как он? Когда сможет приступить?»_

— Рамлоу, вы уверены, что все еще контролируете ситуацию?

— Ты ж хотел, чтобы он стал совсем настоящим мальчиком, — так же насмешливо отозвался Командир. — Да будет тебе известно — хотя откуда бы? — что для настоящих мальчиков это нормальное поведение. С поправкой на пол, конечно.

— С поправкой на то, что это вы, — резко заметил Капитан.

— А не ты, ага?

— Что вы… Мы не… Мы с Баки были друзьями.

— Дружить тоже по-разному можно. Организмами — в том числе.

Повисла долгая, тяжелая пауза, во время которой Солдат старался даже не дышать, хотя и не понимал до конца, о чем идет речь.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что не предвидел такого развития событий. Ваш с ним импринтинг…

— Не неси чушь. Нет никакого импринтинга, Роджерс. Есть нормальное отношение и привязанность к «хорошему полицейскому».

— Не знал, что оно включает… интерес подобного рода.

— Если тебя это утешит, то до сегодняшнего дня не включало. Кстати, объект обсуждения греет уши, так что ты не особо тут… растекайся мыслью.

— Баки, иди сюда, — мягче, чем говорил с Командиром, позвал Капитан. Солдату пришлось вспомнить, что Баки — это он, и покинуть свое не такое уж надежное, как оказалось, укрытие.

Впрочем, найти достаточно безопасное укрытие так, чтобы Командир о нем не узнал, ему никогда не удавалось.

Капитан сидел в кресле и его книжка — скетчбук, — в которой он постоянно что-то рисовал, лежала на низком столике. Закрытая. Косвенно это было плохим знаком, так же как и барабанящий по подлокотнику кресла карандаш, зажатый пальцами, легко гнущими арматуру. Да, Солдат влез куда не спрашивали, не получив разрешения даже от Командира, но теперь четче представлял себе, с чем они имеют дело. За Командира было еще страшнее — Пирс модификантом не был, и все равно…

— Садись, — приказал Капитан, указав на диван, и Солдат, воспользовавшись расплывчатостью указания, опустился на пол у ног Командира и выдохнул, почувствовав прикосновение ладони к волосам, прижал ее щекой к плечу и посмотрел на Капитана. У того между бровями залегла глубокая морщина. Он отложил карандаш и переплел пальцы. Солдат не мог понять, что они делают не так, не ощущал за собой никакой особой вины, только смутное, не отпускающее ни на мгновенье беспокойство, ожидание если не наказания, то долгой, нудной лекции о чем-то вроде дара человечеству, только на капитанский лад. — Баки, я тебе… не враг, — в который раз сказал он, будто Солдату никто никогда не говорил ничего подобного. Все эти «для твоего же блага», «так будет лучше», «тебе же станет легче» он слышал каждый раз, когда его удосуживались уговаривать перед тем, как заставить. — И не собираюсь вредить ни тебе, ни твоему… — он нахмурился, мучительно подбирая слово, будто «Командир» было каким-то неприличным. Типа русского матерного «yobar’». Солдат знал, что слово означает, но только заменив им привычное «Командир», задумался, почему из нескольких десятков ругательств выбрал именно его. — Куратору, — наконец подобрал слово Капитан. — Мы все здесь для того, чтобы… тебе было комфортно, понимаешь?

Солдат кивнул. Без Командира его быстро заклинит, и тогда некомфортно станет всем без исключения. Солдат понимал, что Капитан не может отпустить его, оставить их с Командиром — в конце концов у всех есть обязанности. Наверное, он для чего-то нужен Организации, неважно, какой. И не важно, зачем — все равно этого никак не избежать, значит, заранее напрягаться глупо.

— Понимаю, — на всякий случай сказал Солдат, он старался не огорчать Капитана по пустякам. Вообще его не огорчать и не злить.

Командир с сомнением хмыкнул, отчего-то выдавая Солдата, хотя обычно так не делал, даже если знал, что тот лжет.

— Роджерс хочет сказать, — заговорил он своим обычным чуть насмешливым тоном, отчего внутри сразу утих хор голосов, подталкивающих к панике — Капитан недоволен, он знает, что Солдат не понимает, что от него требуется, не знает, как себя вести, чтобы все было правильно. — Что ни тебе, ни мне не будут раздавать профилактические пиздюли, как бы сильно мы ни лажали. Так что не воспринимай его как начальство, а люби как ближнего своего. Стив Роджерс. Человек и патриот. Друг из твоего босоногого детства. Ты же был в музее?

Солдат кивнул. Он был. И даже попытался примерить на себя роль этого «Баки», попытался называть себя так, но у него не вышло. У него не было инструкции, как быть этим самым «Баки», а потому они неизбежно будут «лажать», огорчая Капитана. А Командир не модификант.

— Никто не будет ломать нам пальцы, если ты не вспомнишь, как звали соседскую кошку жильцов из пятой квартиры.

— Мияко, — вдруг ответил Солдат, тут же вспомнив жирную наглую тварь — в пятой квартире жил мясник, ирландец, а жена у него была японкой. Тонкая, вечно печальная женщина с выбеленным лицом и маленькими руками. Жирная Мияко смотрелась в них дико: казалось, хозяйка вот-вот сломается под такой ношей. — Ее звали Мияко. Жирная наглая тварь.

Лицо Капитана на мгновение ожило. По нему пробежала короткая судорога, как от боли, и он улыбнулся. Едва заметно, почти со страданием.

— Верно, — мягко произнес он. — А ее хозяйку…

— Кимико. Мы выдумывали всякие… слова. Обидные. В рифму.

— Не мы, а ты, — снова улыбнулся Капитан и смущенно посмотрел на свои широкие ладони. — А хозяина звали мистер О’Лири.

— Джон О’Лири по прозвищу, — он сощурился, будто пытаясь вспомнить, Капитану нравилась эта игра, может, это и значило «быть Баки»? — По прозвищу «Палач».

— Мы выдумывали про него страшные сказки. Вернее, — Капитан снова посмурнел, — нам тогда они казались страшными.

И Солдат с удивлением услышал несказанное: «Жизнь оказалась страшнее». Он не знал, как догадался и догадался ли, но отчего-то ему казалось, что да. Что именно это согнало с лица Капитана улыбку. Жаль, у них только начало получаться.

— У них были дети? — вдруг спросил Командир. Солдат понятия не имел, почему ему это интересно, но попытался вспомнить под пристальным, ищущим взглядом Капитана.

— Нет. Поговаривали, что Кимико имеет какой-то дефект конструкции, — слова крутились в голове, но были до того глупыми, что он решился их озвучить только после поощрительного поглаживания по голове. — «Детская матка»? — он вопросительно посмотрел на Капитана, и тот кивнул.

— Она не могла выносить, — подтвердил он. — Моя мать несколько раз записывала ее на прием к разным врачам… по женской части, но у них так ничего и не вышло.

— Тетя Сара, — сказал вдруг Солдат. — Ее называли святой Сарой. Или мне нельзя было это говорить? — спохватился вдруг он. Не все любили знать о себе и близких то, что говорили за спиной. По мнению Солдата, это было глупо — чем больше информации, тем лучше.

— Ее так и называли, — согласился Капитан и потянулся за своим скетчбуком. — Вот, смотри.

Рисовал он хорошо. Солдат помнил теперь время в Союзе, когда портреты целей иногда были рисованными, и ему было с чем сравнить. Сара Роджерс была очень похожа на себя, во всяком случае, будь она целью, он бы не ошибся. Вспомнился вдруг запах лимонной вербены, невесомые объятия тонких рук и «Береги его, Джейми. Обещай мне».

И Джейми, кажется, обещал.

Он был Джейми. И обещал беречь Капитана… то есть Стива Роджерса. Такого, каким он был тогда, очень давно, когда они оба были совсем другими.

Немодифицированными.

Тот Стив Роджерс никогда не огорчил бы мать, отправив кого бы то ни было в кресло или «на ковер». Никогда. Стив был… горячим, добрым и до зубовного скрежета справедливым.

То есть обладал качествами, которыми не должен обладать Капитан. Все это было лишним для хорошего солдата, уж ему-то это было известно лучше всех. Сейчас он помнил, как из него по кускам выбивали все, что не укладывалось в заданный шаблон идеального оружия, обрезали по живому, прижигая неровные края раз за разом, пока он не стал таким. Вылепленным под одну руку, сейчас зарывшуюся в его волосы.

У Капитана не было Командира. У Солдата никак не укладывалось это в голове, привычные схемы сбоили. Капитан был старше по рангу, выше в простой понятной иерархии мира, в котором привык жить Солдат, и, возможно, именно поэтому был не совсем оружием. Смог остаться Стивом Роджерсом в большей степени, чем Солдат — Баки Барнсом.

Вдруг он может… это все? Быть и горячим, и добрым, и справедливым. Помнить мать и рецепт ризотто, толстую кошку и своего Баки, которого так упорно хочет отыскать в сотни раз перекроенном по шаблону Солдате.

Это Солдат стал другим. А Стив Роджерс, наверное, остался человеком.

— Джейми, — осторожно произнес Солдат, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Капитана. — Она называла его… меня Джейми.

Капитан посмотрел прямо на Солдата, и тот, пожалуй, впервые заметил, какие синие у него глаза. Взгляд — живой, пронзающий до самой сердцевины, испытующий. Солдат напоролся на него, как на стилет, и, казалось, бесконечно долго сидел вот так: не в силах нормально вдохнуть.

— Да, — тихо ответил Капитан и дернул уголком рта — миссия «улыбка» снова была провалена. — Только она так звала тебя. Остальные называли Джеймсом или Баки.

Солдат подумал вдруг: что сказала бы Святая Сара, если бы увидела его сейчас? Вот таким, пустым изнутри. Нуждающимся в направляющей руке, тяжело лежащей на затылке. Неспособным защитить ее Стива. Позволившим, чтобы из него сделали Капитана.

Отчего-то ему казалось, что она бы не одобрила.

— А это? — спросил Солдат, просто чтобы не молчать, и ткнул в следующую страницу.

— Это ты, — Капитан развернул рисунок к Солдату, и тот скользнул взглядом по портрету, привычно считывая характерные черты: форму нижней челюсти, высокие скулы, ямочку на подбородке, сложную форму губ, разрез глаз. Это был Баки, чуть другой, не такой, как в музее. Моложе. Тоньше. Наивнее?

Солдат бы сказал «без надлома внутри», если бы не был приучен формулировать впечатления конкретными характеристиками. Тот Баки был целым, веселым, живым, и Солдату на мгновение даже стало жалко Капитана, потерявшего его и нашедшего вместо него Солдата.

Лицо. Руку — одну. Изменившееся тело. И только. Ни прихотливой улыбки красиво очерченного рта, ни почти кокетливого излома бровей, ни скрытого, но яркого огня внутри.

Будто кто-то собрал механическую куклу, туго взвел внутри пружину, заставив двигаться, и подсунул ее Капитану, оставив ключ в других руках. В тех, что сейчас лежали у Солдата на плечах.

— Это Баки, — поправил он Капитана. — У меня скулы шире и линия челюсти другая. Вот здесь. И плечи.

Командир предупреждающе сжал руки на плечах, отпустил Солдата и откинулся на спинку дивана.

Капитан смотрел на него и смотрел, будто впервые ища отличия и находя их. Огорченным он, впрочем, не выглядел, и замечание его не рассердило.

— Можно? — так же тихо спросил он и протянул руку. Солдат заставил себя сидеть смирно, давая Капитану дотянуться до лица. Очертить кончиками пальцев линию челюсти, видимо, убеждаясь в справедливости замечания, погладить большим пальцем скулу, растереть висок. Солдат уже прикрыл глаза, приготовившись терпеть прикосновения к волосам, но Капитан, будто почувствовав, не стал их трогать.

Убрал руку и снова взял карандаш.

— Хорошо, — приподняв уголки губ, произнес он. — Посидишь так пять минут? Я сделаю набросок.

Солдат мог оставаться неподвижным гораздо дольше, а потому просто замер, как был — у ног своего Командира, с чуть приподнятым к Капитану лицом.

Беспокойное ожидание надвигающихся неприятностей, попытки выяснить правила игры на новом поле временно отошли на второй план. Сейчас он чувствовал спокойствие Капитана, и этого было достаточно.

Солдат всегда старался не заглядывать далеко. Довольствоваться малым. Ничего не ждать. И сейчас он не спешил изменять сотни раз оправдавшей себя привычке рассчитывать исключительно на худшее, не питать ложных надежд и не бояться по пустякам.

Так было проще.

* * *

— Вот, — Капитан явно очень гордился портретом, и Солдат, отложив мерный стакан, которым насыпал рис в глубокий котел, взял рисунок в руки.

Он редко видел себя со стороны, вернее, редко присматривался к тому, как выглядит. Сейчас он будто видел себя чужими глазами и вынужден был признать, что с чуть желтоватого, плотного листа смотрел он сам. Не Баки.

Вроде и линия губ не слишком изменилась, но что-то в позе, во взгляде, в повороте головы было другим. Стоило признать, что из Капитана получился бы неплохой художник-криминалист — отличия, нюансы он улавливал отлично.

— Похож, — заглянув через плечо, вынес вердикт Командир, и Солдата на мгновение обожгло его близостью, знакомым запахом. — Рожа как у Марии Магдалены.

От Капитана отчетливо полыхнуло раздражением, тщательно скрытым, но острым. Будто Командир не имел права говорить за Солдата. Будто не имел права говорить вообще.

— Похож, — как мог доброжелательно подтвердил Солдат, не зная, как еще похвалить Капитана, чтобы тот перестал злиться. — И волосы… они блестящие.

— Да, — напряженно взглянув Солдату за спину, произнес Капитан. — Как у тебя.

— Красиво, — не зная, что еще сказать, подвел итог Солдат.

— Я рад, — гораздо мягче ответил Капитан, и Солдату на мгновение показалось, что тот до него дотронется. Он снова напоролся на ослепительную синь его взгляда, от которого внутри становилось больно, и отошел на шаг, и еще, пока не почувствовал спиной живое тепло Командира. Надежность его руки на животе и облако знакомого запаха, укрывшего его, как стеклом криокамеры, только… приятно.

— Воды не забыл добавить? — спросил Командир, и Солдат, очнувшись, вернулся к казану. — Что это будет?

— Плов, — ответил он. — Узбекский.

Он помнил, как во время одной из миссий, очень давно, его кормил пловом лейтенант Мерзоев. Они застряли тогда в какой-то глуши, и Мерзоев, кажется, его звали Шерали, готовил плов, зачем-то поясняя каждое свое действие Солдату. Он любил поговорить и поесть, был круглощеким и улыбчивым. Один из немногих, кто не считал Солдата самоходным минометом и регулярно с ним разговаривал.

Мерзоев нравился Солдату. Они тогда выбрались, Солдат ушел в крио и когда его снова разморозили, встречал его другой куратор — седой, жесткий как кирзовый сапог Морозов, действовавший точно по инструкции. Вкус плова Солдату запомнился, и сейчас, на просторной светлой кухне совсем в другой стране, рядом с Капитаном, когда-то бывшим его другом, он вдруг понадеялся, что Мерзоев перевелся со сверхсекретной базы куда-то еще, дослужился до генерала и умер в своей постели от старости.

Глупо. Солдат не должен был уметь надеяться, но отчего-то именно это чувство всегда первым поднимало в нем голову, стоило техникам пропустить обнуление.

Надежда.

Что все поменяется.

Что он вернется… куда? К кому?

Что его… спасут? Как было уже однажды. Он не помнил, когда и с кем, слыша то завывающий в ущелье ветер, то видя это же ущелье, полное огня. И желание, надежду, что тот, второй, спасший его, тоже сможет выбраться.

— Огонь, — сказал вдруг Солдат. — Пропасть с огнем? Не на хеликэрриере, раньше. Я еще был… им, — он вопросительно посмотрел на Капитана, ожидая выговор за нечеткость мысли, за неумение верно, ясно сформулировать вопрос, но Командир промолчал, с прищуром глядя со своего места, крутя в пальцах сигарету.

Солдату нравились его руки: широкие ладони, крепкие, хваткие пальцы, крупные ногти, всегда предельно коротко обрезанные. Надежные, в чем-то даже добрые руки основательного человека. Солдат на своем веку повидал немало рук и даже успел нащупать зависимость между формой кисти и характером. Сейчас эти знания складывались в голове, как паззл: пухлые белые ручки того очкарика с короткими пальцами и мелкими ногтями — трусость, подлость и заносчивость; крепкие кулаки Карпова, вечно обветренные от мороза, с редкими темными волосками — жестокость, но справедливость, ничего личного и лишнего, никаких поблажек; длинные, паучьи пальцы Лысого, полковника Кочетова — цепкость, жадность и некоторая трусоватость, скрытая под жестокостью, как горелый бок кекса под сахарной пудрой.

У Капитана были неплохие руки: длинные пальцы, широкая ладонь, крепкие суставы. Не знай Солдат точно, что тот боец, принял бы его за какого-нибудь человека не интеллектуального труда, честного и прямого. Доброго.

— Это было под Аццано, — прервал его размышления Капитан. — Твоя рота попала в плен, тебя и еще несколько сотен человек перевезли на одну из баз Красного Черепа для…

— Опытов. 32557?

— Да, — Капитан снова взглянул на свой рисунок, а потом на руки. — Ты… числился пропавшим без вести. Я когда узнал, пересек линию фронта, и…

— Один, — уже зная ответ, произнес Солдат, начиная разбирать чеснок по зубчикам, и его губы отчего-то сами разъехались в стороны. — Только ты мог… — начал он и удивленно, почти испуганно замолчал.

Он помнил и серый низкий потолок над собой, и страх, и боль. И склонившееся над ним обеспокоенное лицо человека, которого ни за что не могло тут быть. Это был Стив, и тогда, даже одурманенный препаратами, бегущими по венам огнем, он его узнал. Тогда Солдат еще был Баки. Уже не тот, с рисунков, но совершенно точно он.

Потому что видел в Капитане Стива, несмотря ни на что.

Командир весело фыркнул и закурил, а Солдат вдруг подумал, что тот не удивлен. Что он знает Капитана с этой стороны, точно работал с ним, видел его «в деле». Пожалуй, он впервые за все время задумался, знакомы ли они по-настоящему и насколько хорошо знают друг друга.

Он мысленно не отделял Командира от себя, отчего-то решив, что раз сам не знает Капитана, то и Командир тоже о нем только слышал.

Глупый вывод, сделанный на недостаточном количестве фактов, он требовал пересмотра, и Солдат решился спросить:

— Командир был твоим? — в который раз нагло переходя на «ты». Капитан его не одернул, только поднял брови — удивленно и чуть растерянно, взглянул на Командира, и тот уставился в ответ, будто спрашивая: «И что ты теперь ему ответишь?».

— Мы некоторое время работали вместе, — начал Капитан, но Командир его перебил:

— «Мы с мамой просто играли, сынок». Да, Роджерс?

— Рамлоу, — низко раскатив «р», с угрозой произнес Капитан. — Вы забываетесь!

— Я б забылся, — уже без улыбки отозвался Командир, — только кто ж мне даст, а? Мы с твоим Капитаном, Солдат, три года вместе работали. Я руководил его группой поддержки. Почти как с тобой, только без утирания соплей и поцелуев в лобик перед крио. С первым успешно справлялись другие, а второе ему в инструкции не прописали, а жаль. Глядишь, продремал бы в крио «Озарение», не пизданулось бы это все на голову, и оборона страны в ноль не ушла.

Капитан поднялся во весь рост, уперся кулаками в поверхность стола, с угрозой нависая, давя собой, но Командир даже не шевельнулся. Солдат смотрел, как бугрятся мышцы под тонкой тканью футболки, зная, что бросится. Нарушая все вбитые установки. Бросится, если тот попробует напасть на Командира.

— Ваша позиция, Рамлоу, — с тщательно сдерживаемой угрозой в голосе произнес Капитан, — мне стала известна еще в лифте. Вы ясно донесли ее до меня.

— В том, что я до тебя донес, только пиздоглазый идиот бы углядел неприязнь. Я — птица подневольная, у меня начальство было, выше тебя по званию. Пирс, если помнишь, солидную должность занимал. Даже ты считал честью попасть к нему лично, не так ли? А мне он прямые приказы отдавал, в должности и при памяти, сечешь? Не в каждом живет пламенный революционер со стальными яйцами, готовый идти против системы. Это тебе у нас закон не писан, легенда, блядь, живая, а я не был готов получить пулю в лоб. Не моего ума дело обсуждать приказы — это я так, к слову. Так что там тебя в моей позиции не устраивает? Что она коленно-локтевая?

Капитан дернул ртом, будто собирался сказать что-то резкое, и убрал кулаки со стола. А Солдат чуть ослабил хватку на рукояти ножа. Совсем немного. И выдохнул.

— Я буду у себя. В зал сегодня не едете, — бросил Капитан, выходя. И аккуратно, стараясь не выдать раздражение, закрыл за собой дверь.

Командир некоторое время смотрел ему вслед, а потом перевел взгляд на нож в руках у Солдата.

— А вот этого не надо, — со вздохом сказал он. — Роджерс — неплохой мужик, только упрямый и максималист к тому же. У него все либо черное, либо белое. А такие, как я, вечно в сером барахтаются. Разной степени разбавленности. Ладно, — он хлопнул себя по колену, загасил сигарету и поднялся. — Что тут у тебя? Чеснок? Я видел, его целой головкой в середину засовывают, только вот эту белую хрень почисти. А я капусты на салат настрогаю.

Солдат послушно почистил чеснок, гадая, что он еще упускает из виду в отношениях Командира и Капитана. И почему у людей всегда все так сложно.

* * *

Он проснулся ночью от собственного крика, сел на матрасе, на котором упрямо спал, и потер лицо ладонями. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, низ живота сводило, в паху было горячо. Во сне он терся голым телом о Командира, по-животному сладко вжимаясь бедрами, и так хотел его, так остро чувствовал свою принадлежность, что рычал от удовольствия, жадно лизал его вкусную шею, лицо, губы…

Пока его лицо не обуглилось под языком, не стало горьким пеплом, не рассыпалось прахом. И он лежал голый, неудовлетворенный, беззащитный на легких коричневых хлопьях и выл.

— Ч-ш-ш, что такое? — Командир, живой, стоял на пороге его комнаты, взъерошенный со сна, хриплый и теплый. Солдат обхватил его колени, стоило тому подойти ближе, и уткнулся лицом в бедро, жадно вдыхая знакомый запах. — Эх ты, щенок. Мастино неаполитано. Двигайся.

— Что? — Капитан, похоже, тоже проснулся и примчался из дальнего конца коридора. — Баки?

— Детке приснился страшный сон, — пояснил Командир, поглаживая Солдата по волосам. — Детка сейчас утрет сопли моими штанами и ляжет спать. Да, детка?

Солдату было стыдно оттого, что Капитан видит его таким. Перед Командиром нет, при том Солдат даже как-то плакал — техники что-то намудрили с препаратами, и он стал «пускающим сопли идиотом, а не машиной для убийства». Техники тогда все исправили, пусть и не сразу, а сейчас Солдату не на кого было возложить вину за вскрывающий изнутри страх потерять.

Командир легко толкнул его коленом, освобождаясь, и Солдат отпустил, хотя очень не хотелось.

— Схожу за молоком, — сказал он. — А ты сопли утри и к моему возвращению будь готов связно и вразумительно ответить, что тебе там такое прибредилось, что ты взвыл на весь дом, как кентервильское привидение. Как понял?

— Понял, Командир, — отозвался Солдат, слыша, как скрипуче звучит его голос.

Командир втолкнул в комнату застывшего на пороге Капитана и ушел. Его легкие шаги перестали быть слышны где-то на середине лестницы, но Солдат все равно прислушивался, пока Капитан не оказался слишком близко, присев около него на корточки и заглянув в глаза.

— Баки, — сказал он тоном той дамочки-психотерапевта из Щ.И.Т.а, — тебе приснился страшный сон?

Инструкция велела отвечать начальству столь высокого ранга, как бы оно ни обратилось, хоть бы «кастрюля» или «винтовка с ушами», а потому Солдат произнес:

— Да.

И снова замолчал, прислушиваясь. 

— Расскажешь?

Это был вопрос, а не приказ, и прозвучал он до того мягко, с искренним интересом, что Солдат взглянул Капитану в глаза, рискуя снова насадиться на его взгляд, как на прут арматуры — больно и без возможности сняться самостоятельно.

— Смерть, — наконец ответил он, отчего-то ощущая себя беззащитным перед его искренним сочувствием и интересом. Брови Капитана болезненно изломились, будто ему тоже часто снилась смерть того, кому он принадлежал. Будто он понимал Солдата, как никто.

— Чья-то конкретно?

— Командира, — раньше, чем успел прикусить язык, ответил Солдат, зная, что ответ Капитану не понравится. Но не уловив особой агрессии, продолжил: — Он рассыпался пеплом, а я остался.

Капитан осторожно коснулся его живого плеча, будто пытаясь успокоить, и Солдат с удивлением почувствовал, что не прилагает слишком много усилий для того, чтобы не отдернуться. Он не любил, когда его касались. Прикосновения чужих всегда несли в себе если не боль, то неприятные ощущения, и он каждый раз при осмотрах или тестах заставлял себя оставаться неподвижным и терпеть.

Капитан касался его, чтобы… выразить сочувствие, успокоить, и Солдат понимал это головой. Тело все равно окаменело от легкого касания пальцев, будто те должны были ударить током — не смертельно, но неприятно.

— Когда-то я так потерял тебя, — рука Капитана на плече была горячей, и Солдат выдохнул, попытавшись расслабиться.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Командир вернулся таким, как я, — ответил он. Что он мог еще сказать?

— Я рад, что ты вообще вернулся, — Капитан на мгновение прижал его к себе — живой, горячий, как печка, но отстранился раньше, чем это стало невыносимо. — Любой.

Солдат представил, как получил бы назад Командира без теплой усмешки в уголках глаз, таким же механизмом, как он сам, и понял — все равно не смог бы обойтись без него. Уже не смог, даже уверенный, что тот утратил функциональность. В больнице, перебинтованный с головы до ног, слабый, тот все равно оставался вшитым в базовые настройки Солдата, хотя уже не подходил по ряду важнейших параметров. Видимо, так же этот Баки был вшит в Капитана, остался внутри.

— Я, — Солдат пытался подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить необъяснимые для него самого вещи, но в голове были только термины, не подходившие для этой ситуации. — Я понимаю, — с трудом выговорил он. — Если ты… вы объясните мне, как быть Баки…

— Не нужно никем быть, — ответил Капитан, и улыбка на его лице вышла будто сломанной, неисправной, как они все, собравшиеся под одной крышей. — Я принимаю тебя любым. Именно тебя, без оговорок, Бак. Все будет хорошо.

Что такое это «хорошо» и когда оно будет, Солдат решил не уточнять — Капитан, скорее всего, и сам не знал. Просто общая фраза для таких случаев. Командир вернулся очень вовремя, протянул стакан теплого молока, дождался, пока Солдат его выпьет, и, укрыв одеялом, сел рядом.

— Спи, — приказал он.

И Солдат уснул, чувствуя тяжесть его ладони на затылке и скопившееся в комнате странное напряженное ожидание.

Впрочем, ему приходилось спать и в худших условиях.

* * *

К Командиру Солдата тянуло, как магнитом. К нему всему: сильному, жесткому, живому. Стоило посмотреть на него, одетого лишь в тонкую домашнюю одежду, как тут же представлялось, как легко эту одежду разорвать.

Он будто наяву слышал треск ткани, видел голую горячую кожу, чуял ее знакомый запах, что-то больно, сладко сдвигавший в нем. Внутри закипала странная смесь из жадной, первозданной ярости, желания заявить права, пометить, мять под собой — и желания защищать до полной потери функциональности.

Командир, кажется, замечал. Коротко, но жестко ставил на место, вел себя как обычно.

Солдату было мало поглаживаний по голове и скупых прикосновений, которые раньше были редкостью, поводом для животной, отчаянной радости, единственным источником удовольствия.

Ему было мало. Техники называли это «развитием толерантности к новому препарату», когда всё увеличиваемые дозы вскоре переставали давать нужный им результат.

И вот все эти прикосновения перестали успокаивать, будили внутри голод, желание притереться всем телом, кожей к коже, как там, во сне. Насытиться близостью, пропитаться знакомым запахом.

Если бы Солдат мог, он, наверное, влез бы Командиру под кожу, слился с ним, вплавился в самую суть, чтобы больше никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не быть отдельно.

Чтобы никогда его не отпускать.

Он временами чувствовал себя тем самым ошейником с лампочками, который не снять, но эти мысли проскакивали, не задерживаясь: рядом с Командиром у него будто отключались некоторые базовые функции и наружу лезло что-то настолько глубинное и дикое, что становилось страшно.

Сейчас он бы дрался насмерть, если бы Капитан решил-таки усадить его в кресло, чтобы «стереть и начать заново». Слишком сильным было все то, что росло внутри, растягивая старые установки, и те трещали под напором, как тонкая ткань под металлическими пальцами. Пока только в воображении Солдата.

Пока.

Командир нарезал овощи, стоя спиной к двери. Солдат подошел вплотную, жадно вдыхая запах его волос, и, не удержавшись, прижался грудью к спине, чувствуя знакомый по последним дням жар внизу живота. Потерся лицом о плечо, слизал запах за ухом, растер языком по нёбу вкус, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы убрать мешающую ткань. Командир рассердится. Солдат не хотел его сердить. Он хотел от него другого: быть ближе. Касаться, не ожидая каждый раз окрика, не прося разрешения.

— Почисти картошку, — спокойно приказал Командир, и Солдат, еще раз ткнувшись носом ему за ухо, подчинился.

К тому времени, как Капитан вернулся с пробежки, Солдат не успокоился. Внутри будто полыхало все, тревожно, голодно ныло. Он не мог отойти от Командира дальше, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки и, конечно, нарушение протоколов и сбой в работе были налицо.

Командир помешивал что-то пряно, вкусно пахнущее в большом котле, а Солдат стоял у него за спиной, вжавшись лицом в затылок, и крошил левой ладонью столешницу, силясь удержаться и не вцепиться зубами в остро-сладко пахнущий загривок.

— Что здесь… Баки?

Солдат с трудом повернул к нему голову, давя в горле рык, помня, как силен Капитан. И осознавая, что у того на запястье браслет от ошейника, обхватывающего лучшую в мире шею.

— Бак, давай в душ, — приказал Капитан, беспокойно глядя на них. На Командира тоже. — Три минуты под холодной водой. Потом вытрись, переоденься и приходи, я купил лимонный пирог.

— Есть, — хрипло выговорил Солдат и, с трудом отодвинувшись, все-таки длинно лизнул Командира: от плеча до самого ошейника, собирая восхитительный, горячий вкус его кожи, от которого мучительно-правильно плавились внутри какие-то «важные» механизмы.

Душ не помог. Вернее, он чуть разредил сладкий туман в голове, но не смыл его полностью. Тело пылало, низ живота, член, который ему под страхом «отрежу нахрен» запретили трогать, мешал одеваться.

Он в последнее время мешал постоянно, остро требуя к себе внимания. После того, как он снова опадал, внизу все тоскливо, болезненно ныло, начинала болеть спина. Но инструкция настрого запрещала «справляться с проблемой самостоятельно», а нужные препараты ему колоть перестали.

Откровенно говоря, он об этом жалел.

— Рамлоу, я еще раз повторяю, что вы не обязаны, — с каким-то странным отчаянием повторял Капитан, Солдат услышал его, едва выйдя из душа — его состояние на остроту слуха не влияло.

— А я тебе еще раз отвечаю, Роджерс: от меня не убудет. Хочешь, к тебе его отправлю? Он послушается.

— Нет, — страшным голосом ответил Капитан, и Солдат почти увидел, как тот в отчаянии запустил руки в короткие волосы. — Что ты такое… Нет.

— Сопли подбери. Считай это частью терапии.

— Рамлоу, вы знаете, как я к вам отношусь.

— Ты меня терпеть не можешь, тоже мне, бином Ньютона.

— Да, у нас с вами были определенные разногласия, но это… Я не стану вас вынуждать. Это не по-человечески.

Солдат, подкравшись к приоткрытой двери, видел, как Командир резко развернулся к сидевшему у окна Капитану и неприятно-вкрадчиво спросил:

— Хочешь, я его на твоих глазах разложу? Буду его трахать и смотреть, как ты, краснея, пытаешься не дрочить?

— Рамлоу!

— Заткнись. Заткнись, Кэп. Ты понятия не имеешь, что у него в инструкции написано по этому поводу. Ему яйца не отхерачили только потому, что тесты показали, что мальчиком он злее, чем кастратом. На гормоны слишком многое было завязано, его яйца на миллионы тянули, в проект вложенные. Ты и без супрессантов отмороженный, а он парень горячий. Ему пока коктейль нужный не подобрали, он стояком стены проламывал.

— Хоть это и не ваше дело, Рамлоу, — опасно-низким голосом ответил Капитан, — но у меня нет проблем в этой сфере.

— Твоя проблема в том, что ты как подросток дрочишь тайком на лучшего друга, а тот меня готов с ног до головы вылизать, а потом затрахать до полусмерти.

— А в чем твоя проблема, Рамлоу? — Капитан не спешил вставать, чтобы оказаться выше, и это было странно. Смотрел снизу вверх, внимательно и остро, но у Командира, похоже, был иммунитет к таким взглядам. А еще он, наверное, был бессмертным, потому что подошел ближе, схватил Капитана за подбородок и провел большим пальцем по его губам. У Солдата в паху тяжело, горячо запульсировало, а к губам прилила кровь. Будто это его Командир так коснулся.

— Ты моя проблема, Роджерс. Только слепой не видит этого. И если Солдат достаточно отмороженный, чтобы прикинуться ничего не соображающим и тереться об меня, то у меня такой отмазки нет.

— Реши его проблему, и я решу твою, — хрипло произнес Капитан и втянул палец Командира в рот.

Солдат никогда не видел Командира таким: тяжело дышащим, с затуманенным взглядом. Было видно, как бешено бьется жилка у него на виске, с какой мукой он смотрит на рот Капитана, на свой исчезнувший в нем палец.

— Блядь, да ебись оно все, — тихо произнес Командир, и Солдат воспринял это как приказ. Просочился в кухню, жадно приник к широкой спине, наконец вжимаясь напряженным членом в твердые ягодицы.

Присутствие Капитана не настораживало, не мешало даже, и когда тот коснулся запястья Солдата, накрыл ладонью пальцы, убрать руки не хотелось — он касался Командира. Зарывался в жесткие волоски на груди, чувствуя, как вздымается грудная клетка и быстро, чисто бьется его сердце. Сам Командир обхватил голову Капитана и потянул вверх, к своему лицу, и тот поднялся во весь рост, скользнул ладонями Солдату по спине и обнял их обоих. Длины рук хватило. Вжал Солдата в горячее тело Командира, распластав его между ними, и Солдат впервые услышал, как Командир стонет: долго, протяжно. Не тихо, зло охает, как при сломанных ребрах, а стонет в голос, жадно и честно, как притягивает Капитана за шею и касается его рта своим, и тот позволяет, сначала искоса глядя на Солдата, а потом не глядя уже ни на кого: Командир, видимо, отлично умел совать язык в чужой рот.

Солдату тоже хотелось. Он был жаден, и права прижиматься к крепкому заду, касаться горячей кожи и лизать солоноватую шею ему уже было мало. Как стало когда-то мало ощущения ладони на затылке.

Он хотел всего. Пусть Капитан тоже будет, раз он нужен Командиру. Пусть остается. На войне принято делиться. Он сам никогда ничего не имел, но помнил, как об этом сказал Командир, когда они застряли с отрядом в джунглях. Тогда Солдата, чуть ослабленного ранением, хотели оставить без воды, но Командир не дал. Сказал: «Жизненно важным надо делиться, когда вокруг пиздец». Солдат запомнил. Рана быстро затянулась, и он наловил вкусных змей, птиц и обезьян. Поделился. Даже с тем, кто не хотел отдавать свою флягу.

Теперь ему самому необходим Командир, а Командиру — Капитан.

Пусть.

Судя по тому, как жадно стонет обычно сдержанный Командир, пиздец таки пришел.

— В спальню, — решил Капитан.

— Выключи плиту, — приказал Командир Солдату, тот стоял ближе всех, а потому, с трудом оторвавшись от вкусной шеи, выполнил приказ и тут же захватил освободившиеся губы.

Командир все делал виртуозно: и совал язык в рот — тоже. Солдат не думал, что обмен слюной может быть таким… будто получил под дых от суперсолдата нового поколения и не можешь вдохнуть, только ошалело моргаешь и пытаешься подняться.

Тут было так же и по-другому: влажный горячий язык скользнул Солдату в рот, выбивая остатки способности осмысленно функционировать, сплелся с его собственным, и Солдат прижал Командира к себе. Всего. Тяжелого, горячего, возбужденно схватившего его за задницу. Солдат чувствовал, какой он твердый внизу, и от осознания ответного желания у него окончательно помутилось в голове.

— Тихо, — Командир с силой потянул его за волосы и быстро зализал лопнувшую губу. — Без членовредительства.

Капитан оказался рядом, слабо пахнущий Командиром, и осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть, погладил Солдата по шее. Глаза у него из пронзительно-синих стали почти черными, а губы распухли, потеряв форму. Сейчас он не был похож на функцию, Солдат и сам наверняка не был похож на изобретенный учеными идеальный механизм, собранный, отлаженный, настроенный на то, чтобы убивать.

Убивать как раз не хотелось. Солдату в принципе этого никогда не хотелось, но сейчас он как никогда остро чувствовал, что — возможно — действительно когда-то был живым, дышащим, жадным до удовольствий, распущенным и избалованным. Привыкшим получать ласку, а не удары шокера.

Тело помнило, каково это: желать. Сминать ладонями крепкие мышцы, до темноты, до красных разводов под веками желая удовольствия, прикосновений… ласки.

— Бак, — позвал Капитан, и Солдат послушно подставил ему губы, продолжая прижимать Командира к себе, всем телом ощущая его присутствие, возбуждение, горячее, ритмичное биение жизни в его венах.

Солдат не был жадным. Пришел пиздец — делись, даже если понятия не имеешь, что у тебя есть что-то ценное для других. Даже если это «что-то» давным-давно утратило ценность лично для тебя.

Солдату нужен Командир, Командиру — Капитан, а Капитану, похоже, отчего-то очень нужен сам Солдат. Пусть как замена этому «Баки».

У каждого свой интерес, и хорошо, что так удачно сложилось, что эти самые интересы лежат внутри четко очерченного ими треугольника.

Пиздец пришел, и они поделятся. Все, даже Капитан. Таков закон военного времени.

Капитан целовался иначе: одними губами, медленно и осторожно. Будто Солдат мог измяться, как лист бумаги. Как стонет Капитан, Солдат тоже никогда не слышал. Оказалось — беззащитно и тоже осторожно, будто не привык издавать такие звуки.

Капитан не боялся быть беззащитным. Или казаться таковым. Солдат подумал, что все и всегда хотели казаться ему сильными, даже Командир. Потому что на самом деле сильнее был Солдат, его боялись и всегда пытались напугать вперед, заверить в своей состоятельности, но если жизнь чему и научила его, вбив эти знания в подкорку, туда, куда не доставали обнуления, так это моментально определять силу и опыт любого, попадающего в поле зрения.

Капитану не нужно было казаться сильным, он был таким. Командиру не нужно было пугать Солдата — он сам бы ему никогда не навредил. Остальным тоже не нужно было и пытаться, потому что опыт, основанный на тысячах драк, не давал заблуждаться на чужой счет.

— Пойдем, — тихо позвал Капитан и взял Солдата за запястье бионической руки. — Рам…

— Брок, Кэп. С учетом того, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать, думаю, можно звать меня по имени.

Солдат ждал, что Капитан будет против, одернет, а потому просяще коснулся его бока, продолжая крепко прижимать Командира к себе. Капитан охнул, и морщина, собравшаяся между его бровями, разгладилась. Он снова потянулся к Солдату, целуя его все так же осторожно, а потом снова взял за запястье и повел за собой, как маленького.

Командир, хмыкнув, пошел за ними, перед этим успокаивающе проведя ладонью между лопатками, так, что у Солдата снова заклинило что-то внутри, какой-то неважный, ненужный сейчас механизм.

Он никогда не был на личной территории Капитана, но понял это, только оказавшись в просторной комнате с самой большой кроватью из всех, которые ему доводилось видеть.

— Ничего так траходром, — произнес Командир, и Солдат задался вопросом, зачем он злит начальство вместо того, чтобы молча получить то, чего хочет. — Похоже, жизнь у тебя интереснее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

— Не ставил себе целью произвести на вас впечатление, — довольно резко заметил Капитан, и Солдат снова погладил его по руке, чтобы успокоить, Командир, видя его попытки, только покрутил головой, сердясь непонятно на что, и сам обнял, прижался сзади, царапая щетиной шею, и Солдат моментально забыл обо всем на свете.

— Сядь на край, — приказал он, и Солдат сел. Капитан как привязанный шагнул за ним, устроился рядом и взял за руку. Солдату стало смешно, совсем немного, от его попыток быть с ним осторожным, но тут Командир опустился перед ним на колени, провел горячими ладонями от колен к паху, глядя снизу вверх, как перед каким-нибудь ответственным трюком, который нужно было выполнить и не выйти при этом из строя, обжег взглядом, и потянул штаны вниз.

— Жопу приподними, — приказал он, и Солдат выполнил, не отнимая руки у Капитана, впервые за долгое время испытывая неудобство, неловкость от своей явной дестабилизации, уязвимости, полной потери работоспособности, вообще полной потери всех способностей, но Командира, казалось, это не волновало. Он отбросил штаны за спину и задрал на нем футболку до подмышек, коснулся губами у колена, внутренней стороны бедра, потрогал рукой член, растер большим пальцем влагу, выступившую на головке, и Солдата выломило в спине, как от сильного удара током.

От удовольствия он перестал соображать окончательно, запрокинул голову, опасно обнажая шею, и остатки контроля пустил на то, чтобы не вцепиться бионикой Командиру в волосы, защемляя пластинами пряди, не прижать его, не заставить, не причинить боль.

Это было сложно. Привычная пустота внутри резко кончилась, сменилась разрывающими, слишком сильными эмоциями, перемешанными с ощущениями. Прикосновение губ к члену обожгло, заставив зажмуриться до боли, сжать зубы, заталкивая рвущий глотку крик обратно, удержать руки при себе, не рвануться навстречу, загоняя до упора, давая себе волю.

— Держи… меня, — прохрипел он, и Капитан понял, обнял до хруста, прижался губами к шее. Гладко выбритая, мягкая кожа его подбородка ощущалась странно, как и хватка рук, но Солдат сразу расслабился, отдав контроль, и удовольствие захлестнуло его, как неумолимый девятый вал.

Наверное, он кричал, чувствуя стоны Командира, мягкие вибрации его горла, прикосновения рук, губ, языка. Жмурясь, Солдат старался не смотреть на него, но безупречная память раз за разом подкидывала увиденную картинку: тонкие губы растягиваются вокруг члена, а взгляд почти черных глаз держит намертво, крепче, чем фиксаторы кресла, жарче, чем руки Капитана.

Шея горела от поцелуев, от тихих стонов Капитана, губы пересохли, и Солдат открыл глаза, невидяще пялился в потолок несколько долгих мгновений, малодушно боясь сдохнуть от удовольствия, от того, как охал Капитан, прижимая его к себе, как терся бедром о бедро, и Солдат взглянул вниз, туда, где между его напряженными до предела ногами сидел Командир, глубоко принимая его член и успевая рукой ласкать Капитана, и умер на несколько выматывающих до предела, прекрасных мгновений, острых, как пики льда на дне ущелья, как пробирающий до нутра холод крио, только ощущалось это все будто в негативе: жарко, больно и хорошо.

Он был пуст.

Он был бесполезен, слаб и пуст, как яичная скорлупа, которой играет ветер. Как мясо, лишенное костей, как сваренный вкрутую кисель.

Командир, наверное, добрался до Капитана, потому что через мгновение тот, застонав сквозь стиснутые до хруста зубы, прикусил кожу на шее Солдата и тоже стал бесполезным, слабым и уязвимым. Почувствовав под спиной упругую мягкость матраса и жарко привалившегося к боку Капитана, Солдат лениво подумал, что сейчас их всех можно скрутить одной левой, просто завернуть в покрывало и унести как багаж — настолько страшной была обратная сторона оглушающего удовольствия.

Командир навис сверху, облизывая потерявшие форму губы, влажно-натертые, красные, с рыком задрал на податливо перевернувшемся на спину Капитане футболку, жадно погладил его живот, лизнул остро торчащие соски и залил его своим семенем, быстро подавая бедрами, двигая кулаком по члену, глядя безумными темными глазами.

Солдат притянул его к себе, отяжелевшего, устало-сонного, чуть стыдясь своей бесполезности для его удовольствия — Командир сделал хорошо всем, и себе тоже. Это не называлось «делиться», это больше было похоже на «отбирать», и Солдат решил исправить это в самое ближайшее время. Как только глаза перестанут предательски закрываться, а тело — нежиться в двойном объятии, пропитываясь смесью запахов.

Даже Капитан с его осторожными, ласковыми прикосновениями к губам, шее, щеке, плечу, не раздражал, не вызывал желания отстраниться.

Солдату впервые на его памяти было так хорошо. Впервые удовольствие наполнило его до краев и выплеснулось дальше. Его было так много, что хватило даже Капитану с его странным желанием звать Солдата именем давно умершего человека.

Человека, который наверняка смог бы правильно ответить на его желания.

А пока если его устраивает бледная, неживая копия его Баки — пусть.

Солдат никогда не был жадным уже потому, что у него, по сути, никогда не было ничего своего.

Наверное, Солдат отключился ненадолго, просто от эмоциональной перегрузки, потому что когда он снова всплыл на поверхность из непривычно уютного, сладкого забытья, Командир лежал сверху на Капитане и упрямо целовал его шею, периодически заглядывая в глаза. Капитан терпел.

Солдату стало вдруг жаль их обоих — он знал и что такое привязанность в одну сторону, и как это — терпеть неприятные чужие прикосновения. Он помнил, как Командир гладил по голове, пока техники ковырялись в его раскуроченных разрывной кишках, и потянулся к Капитану, отвлекая его на себя, неловко накрывая губы губами, и тот вдруг выдохнул, расслабляясь, тихо улыбаясь в поцелуй.

— Бак, — позвал он, позволяя Командиру снова стянуть с бедер штаны. — Как ты?

Солдат не знал, что ему ответить. Он был голоден, но функционален, хотел бы, чтобы Командир приласкал его снова, но тому сейчас хотелось другого. Капитан спрашивал не об этом.

— Все хорошо, — как мог мягко ответил он и снова его поцеловал. Целоваться было просто, хотя и не совсем понятно, зачем пускать слюни кому-то в рот, но Капитану нравилось, и, судя по стону Командира, не только ему. Значит, все было правильно.

Дестабилизация от возбуждения, похоже, становилась нормой изменившихся жизненных условий Солдата, и он, сдерживая собственное нетерпение, гладил ладонью грудь Капитана, продолжая его целовать, пока тот, застонав, не прижал одной рукой его голову к своему плечу, а вторую, выгибаясь, не опустил на темноволосый затылок Командира, ласкающего его там, внизу.

Командир подтянулся на руках, коротко поцеловал чуть повернувшего голову Капитана в скулу и наконец-то склонился над Солдатом, голый, лихорадочно возбужденный, горячий.

— Давай, детка, хоть ты не упрямься, — хрипло произнес он, и Солдат легко перетянул его на себя, с готовностью раскинулся под ним, чувствуя, как обрывается поводок контроля. Вжал его в себя, опустив обе ладони на задницу и слизывая с губ вкус Капитана. Было хорошо. Было так же невыносимо хорошо, как до этого, сколько Солдат помнил, было плохо. Командир с низким утробным рычанием терся об него, резко подавая бедрами, и с Солдата от этого трения будто слезала старая, тесная и потрепанная шкура. Шла трещинами, сползала неопрятными лоскутами с плеч, и это новую, чувствительную розовую кожу то обжигало жесткой щетиной, то нежило мягкими губами и прикосновениями гладко выбритых щек и подбородка.

Новый Солдат был жаден до удовольствий, как лишенный даже тонкого налета условностей дикарь, впускающий в себя простые грубые радости, наслаждающийся каждым мгновением, свободным от крови и войны. Живущий здесь и сейчас, потому что завтра может не настать.

Оргазм был оглушительным. Солдата будто разбило на мельчайшие кирпичики, как каленое стекло, а потом заново переплавило в жаркой печи, отлило по новому шаблону, сделав уязвимее, но гибче. Не таким хрупким.

Он больше не боялся сломаться, будто знал, что как кошка приземлится на все четыре лапы, что бы ни случилось.

— В душе не ебал, что ты такой горячий, детка, — в губы ему произнес Командир, и новый Солдат чуть приподнял уголки рта, просто потому что ему захотелось. Потому что мог. И попытаться улыбнуться, и, обнаглев, собрать ладонью пот со спины Командира, непочтительно потискать его твердую задницу, облизать ладонь, чувствуя солоноватый вкус.

Притянуть чуть настороженного, снова возбужденного Капитана к себе, потому что здесь и сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы все были сыты той тяжелой, томной сытостью, как он сам, полны удовольствием до краев, как перегруженный джет, вывозящий группу из влажных от дождя джунглей, где никто не погиб. Потому что закон военного времени суров, но действенен.

Отдавай и получишь. Защищай своих. Смотри в оба.

— Хочешь, — начал Солдат, но удивленно замолчал, услышав свой голос: глубокий, звучный, как ничто другое говоривший: «Я сыт, мне хорошо. Я нестабилен, но только попробуйте подойти на расстояние броска, я вас всех раскатаю тонким слоем. Вы не засунете меня обратно в старую блеклую шкуру. Потому что я не хочу. Теперь я знаю, что могу не хотеть. Выкусите». — Хочешь, я приласкаю тебя… там? — спросил он у Капитана и почувствовал, как Командир насмешливо фыркнул ему в шею.

— А ты… хочешь? — очень серьезно спросил Капитан, и новый Солдат задумчиво облизал губы, вспоминая вкус его семени.

— Думаю, я смогу. Я хочу, чтобы всем было хорошо.

— Детка и его справедливость, — произнес Командир и, тяжело скатившись с Солдата, устроился на боку. Его волосатый смуглый живот был влажным от их смешавшегося семени, и Солдат осторожно, с сытым удовлетворением потрогал слипшиеся дорожки, чувствуя под кожей упругие мышцы. — Причинит — не уползешь.

Ласкать член было все равно что изучать новую технику — хотелось сразу попробовать все новые кнопки и запомнить ответную реакцию прибора на каждую. Солдат понимал, что Капитан не навороченный прибор с множеством пока неизвестных функций, но привычка анализировать была сильнее, и он отдался ей полностью, за четверть часа доведя тестируемый образец до состояния, близкого к поломке.

Командир то ухмылялся, поощрительно поглаживая Солдата по голове, то, темнея глазами, принимался тестировать сам себя, вовремя, впрочем, останавливаясь, то целовал пересохшие от частого, поверхностного дыхания губы Капитана, так беззастенчиво пользуясь его неспособностью ровно функционировать, что Солдат даже гордился им немного, всего чуть-чуть, как гордился в те времена, когда Командиру удавалось, используя почти безвыходную ситуацию, все-таки извернуться и выбить для них то немного свободного времени, то лишний час на сон, то пропуск болезненных тестов, от которых внутри у Солдата долго еще все неприятно тянуло и дергало. 

— Пальцами внутрь, — одними губами подсказал Командир, и Солдат снова дотронулся до крепко сжатых, очень чувствительных мышц, от прикосновения к которым Капитан каждый раз дергался, розовея скулами, но никак Солдата не осаживал. Особенно если при этом его член был у Солдата во рту.

Бутылка с маслянистой жидкостью подвернулась под ладонь сама, и Солдат благодарно взглянул на подмигнувшего ему Командира. Тот, потрепав его по волосам, жадно уставился на лицо Капитана, закусившего губу и тяжело, со стоном выдыхающего, а потом и вовсе перехватил у Солдата член, будто тот был пультом управления, и Солдат сосредоточился на том, чтобы все сделать аккуратно — он помнил, каким болезненным может быть проникновение, пусть имеющее цель доставить удовольствие.

Капитан внутри был тугим и жарким, сжимался так сильно, что пальцы Солдата пульсировали от перекрытого в них кровотока, и все это разом: знакомая ладонь Командира на толстом члене, хриплые стоны, теснота чужого тела — заставили представить на крошечный миг, как бы это ощущалось. Нежная изнанка чужого тела, сдавившая член, крепкая хватка тяжелых ног, другой человек так близко, с ним, под ним, в нем.

Люди занимаются сексом, чтобы сплавляться в одно, как неразъемное соединение, которое, даже разрушившись, разделившись на отдельные детали, все равно вырывает из них куски, не позволяя остаться прежними.

Странно, что Капитан допустил такое с Командиром. Позволил тому испятнать безупречную белизну своей кожи. Соединиться, чтобы не быть прежним, как до этого соединялся с Баки.

— Бак, боже, Баки, — Капитан потянул его на себя, неотрывно держа взглядом, направил внутрь, делая почти больно, вплавляя в себя, чтобы и Солдат, если надумает оказаться отдельно, навсегда унес на себе его запах. Память о том, как тяжело вздымалась его грудь, а ресницы становились влажными, как напрягалась крепкая шея с оттиском зубов Командира, как Командир сжимал его розово-беззащитные соски, отвлекая, и тот досадливо рыкнул на него, открывая вместе с тем шею. — Баки, — почти беззвучно повторил он, и Солдат почувствовал это — гордость за то, что он доставляет ему такое удовольствие, делает это почти так же хорошо, как причиняет боль и лишает жизни.

Делать что-то хорошо можно, никого не убивая.

Как же здорово это осознавать, медленно, тягуче двигаясь в этом раскрасневшемся, напряженно ожидающем удовольствия… любовнике. Командир (он ведь теперь тоже его любовник?) поднялся на колени, поцеловал Солдата глубоко, жадно, ощутимо прикусив нижнюю губу, потом плавно опустился на четвереньки и вобрал член Капитана в рот. Солдат, когда не жмурился от накатывающего удовольствия, видел, как тот трогал себя между ног, рывками двигал кулаком, видел, как перекатываются рельефные мышцы его спины, чувствовал, как Капитан, забывшись, давит ему на затылок, крепче сжимая бедра, и снова почувствовал это: поднимающееся изнутри удовольствие. Неумолимое, как лавина, оно неслось на них, грозя слепить в один ком, перемешать, и он не стал сопротивляться ему. С огромным трудом дождался, пока Капитан выгнется от сладкой судороги, ухватится руками за изголовье и позволил и себе сдаться.

Удовольствие не было проигрышем. Оно было честным, чистым и устраивало их всех.

В более-менее равной степени.

В постели можно было не говорить ни о чем, ничего не выяснять, не напарываться на острые, как стилеты, взгляды.

Такой расклад Солдату нравился больше всего.

— Поесть надо, — справедливо заметил Командир, и Солдат, зевнув во весь рот, снова устроил голову в капитанской подмышке, остро пахнущей испытанным удовольствием. Ему там было хорошо, но есть все равно хотелось. — И курить охота.

— Кури здесь, — вдруг разрешил Капитан. — Сигареты в верхнем ящике с твоей стороны.

Он говорил Командиру «ты» и разрешил нарушить регламент.

Что ж, пока все шло очень и очень неплохо.

Командир прикурил две сигареты — одну сунул в рот Капитану, а второй затянулся сам, щуря глаза от удовольствия.

— Будешь? — спросил Капитан у Солдата, и он осторожно обхватил губами фильтр, втянул горячий горький дым, и в голове будто щелкнуло.

Ночь. Крупные, но бледные в городе звезды, под лопатками — мягкий остывший песок, шелковый через ткань рубашки. Шорох волн, размытые дорожки портовых фонарей на черной ночной воде. Красная точка самокрутки, дым отвратительно горький, но остановиться нет никаких сил.  
— Замерзнешь, — говорит он и поправляет свой единственный приличный пиджак на худом плече сидящего рядом, близкого, смешно морщящего от дыма нос.

— Не начинай, Бак, — говорит близкий низким голосом. — Не такой уж я и сахарный.

Он думает — нет. Не сахарный, хоть кожа молочно-белая везде. Но сладкий.

Капитан. Это он был там, на берегу, со светящейся в полутьме кожей, тонко-хрупкий и оттого еще более ценный. Они оба тогда были там, у воды в незнакомом теперь месте, в другой жизни, когда все еще было впереди. Теперь Солдат был в этом уверен.

Он был Баки Барнсом. Тогда, давно. Был и перестал.

Зато теперь он может не представлять себе, сладкие ли губы у того, кто сидит рядом, а сразу их попробовать.

— Брэйк, — скомандовал Командир, когда Капитан, жарко дыша Солдату в шею, снова начал приходить в состояние полной боевой готовности. — Пожрать надо. И ему, Роджерс, тоже. Это ты у нас параграфами из Конституции можешь питаться, а Солдату надо жрать.

— Его зовут Баки, я хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил, Брок, раз у нас тут… такая нестандартно располагающая к панибратству атмосфера.

— Я не буду звать огромного мужика собачьей кличкой. Солдат, хочешь быть Баки?

Солдата никогда не спрашивали, как он хочет, чтобы к нему обращались. Он был и Зимним, и Агентом, и Имуществом, и Активом, отзывался на другие, менее официальные позывные, так что по сути ему было все равно, и Командир об этом знал.

— Не имеет значения, — ответил он правду, хотя знал, что она огорчит Капитана. — Меня звали по-разному, — чуть заискивающе пояснил он. — Ты можешь звать меня Баки. От Командира это будет звучать странно, но если это приказ…

— Нет, — Капитан с едва заметной улыбкой погладил его по щеке и снова затянулся дымом. — Конечно, нет, Бак. Просто Солдат… это как-то безлико, что ли. Имя — это что-то личное, понимаешь?

Солдат мог бы ответить, что ничего личного ему не положено, но он только-только вытащил из Капитана член, и что могло быть более личным, чем секс, он не знал. Значит, времена изменились, и личное, в том числе и имя, уже не под запретом.

— Да, — ответил он и для верности кивнул. — Баки, — повторил он имя, звучавшее для его слуха, как прогибающаяся под давлением жестяная крышка «баки-баки-баки».

— Стив, — мягко напомнил Капитан и положил его ладонь себе на грудь, туда, где ровно билось сердце.

Солдат не смог повторить, хотя даже рот открыл, собираясь это сделать. Не потому что это было сложно для его глотки — по-китайски-то он говорил, — а потому, что настройки, вбитые на уровне инстинктов, не позволили. Они занимались сексом, это было личным, настолько хорошим, приятным личным, что от этого плавилось внутри все ему мешающее. Но, видимо, расплавилось не до конца.

— Капитан, — прекратил его мучения Командир. — Роджерс, не заставляй его. Ты же читал инструкцию.

Капитан чуть нахмурился и, докурив, раздавил остатки сигареты в большой пепельнице.

— Хорошо, — неудачно попытался улыбнуться он. — Пусть пока так. Что там у нас на ужин?

— Тушеное мясо с овощами, — тягуче, с насмешкой отозвался Командир, окидывая его жарким взглядом. — Подъем.

Мясо было вкусным, и только вычищая до блеска вторую тарелку, Солдат понял, что Капитан в первый раз ест то, что приготовил Командир.

Да, пока все шло определенно неплохо.

* * *

Спали они вместе. Солдат надеялся прикорнуть хотя бы возле Командира, чтобы, если снова приснится какая-нибудь ерунда, быстро прийти в себя, но когда после вечернего душа Командир молча устроился в постели Капитана и включил телевизор, дав понять, что никуда не собирается уходить, Солдат решил, что и ему можно остаться.

Капитан, принимавший душ последним, в первое мгновение будто споткнулся на пороге, потом взглянул на заложившего руки за голову Командира, на Солдата, устроившегося возле него на полу с планшетом, и зашел, на ходу вытирая волосы.

Молча.

Открыл шкаф, скинул на пол полотенце, натянул пижамные штаны со смешными медведями в красных колпачках по темно-синему полю и, подбив подушку, тоже устроился на постели. Достал свой скетчбук и принялся что-то быстро там рисовать.

— Тебе на постели неудобно? — спросил он минут через десять, не поднимая взгляда от желтоватой бумаги.

— Мягко, — отозвался Солдат. — Пересесть?

— Нет. Спать тоже там будешь? У меня самый жесткий матрас из возможных, сам все время будто проваливаюсь на другом.

— Спать буду, — он посмотрел на Командира, и тот молча хлопнул ладонью по постели рядом с собой, — на кровати. Посередине?

Капитан наконец посмотрел прямо на него.

— Как хочешь, Бак.

Солдат, прислушавшись к себе, попытался понять, как же он хочет, и решил, что пока в этой кровати есть Командир, можно попытаться приспособиться и к матрасу, и к тому, что он никогда не спал ни с кем, даже когда было очень холодно и все забирались в спальник по двое.

Не терпел никого рядом.

Но можно было попробовать.

Он перебрался, аккуратно пристроившись на слишком широком свободном пространстве между Командиром и Капитаном, неуютно поворочался, пытаясь натянуть на себя тонкое одеяло, никого при этом не потревожив, и Командир наконец не выдержал: перевернулся на бок, прижал Солдата к себе и растрепал его волосы.

— Не на смотре, Солдат. Вольно. Хочешь какой-нибудь дурацкий фильм вашей с Роджерсом молодости? Годов, эдак, тридцатых? Говорят, тогда как раз звук появился.

Солдат хотел ответить, но снова замер.

Темно. Единственный источник света — большой экран с черно-белыми картинками. Идет какая-то очередная агитационная ерунда, но Стив смотрит на экран, знакомо хмуря лоб, и Баки досадливо вздыхает. Каждый поход в кино омрачается глупыми терзаниями Стива по поводу своей никчемности. Бесполезности для страны.

Будто нет других, сильных, глупых, не имеющих для Баки значения. Пусть они идут гнить в окопах, загибаться от дизентерии, только бы не Стив.

Только не он. Война — совсем не для него.

— Агитационные ролики, — только и сказал Солдат, тут же почувствовав, как насторожился за его спиной Капитан.

— Что? — спросил он, и Солдат вспомнил, что уже несколько дней ничего не писал в свой блокнот. И что мисс Черринг обязательно спросит, не пропускал ли он записи, не ленился ли записывать. Лгать запрещает регламент, и его… не накажут. Скорее всего, техник-психотерапевт ему ничего не скажет, но Ст… Капитан потом будет хмуриться. Хмурящееся начальство — это не к добру. У кого хочешь спроси.

Поэтому он выбрался из кровати, хотя очень не хотел, чтобы Командир его отпускал, и пошел к себе за блокнотом.

В отведенной ему комнате было темно и пусто. Сейчас она казалась ему почти чужой, хотя еще неделю назад ему было все равно, где спать, лишь бы дверь Командира была напротив.

Блокнот был под матрасом. Солдат зажег свет, вытащил его, все еще очень мало заполненный, и быстро, скупо записал о черной воде порта и о кино. Отчего-то хотелось скрыть эмоции, такие непривычные, запрещенные, как не предусмотренные конструкцией функции. Хотелось утаить их именно от Капитана, чтобы тот не питал лишней надежды, не искал то, чего нет.

Потому что Солдату было больно от его взгляда: мягкого, но пронзительного. В этом взгляде всегда была надежда, которую сам Солдат давно вытравил, отрезал от себя, как опухоль, разъедающую беззащитное нутро.

Но он не смог. Написал и о том, что тот он, Баки, хотел узнать, какой Стив на вкус, и о том, как хотел защитить того Стива, и о горечи, с которой понимал, что все равно не удастся.

Солдат ощущал себя почтальоном, призрачным вестником, вхожим в прошлое, ставшее могилой Баки Барнсу, хорошему парню, влюбленному в своего друга.

— Кто здесь? — Командир прикрывает глаза щитком ладони, моргает от света, бьющего в лицо, и Солдат выключает фонарь. — Блядь, Призрак ебаный, иллюминация-то зачем? Не все могут ебашить сутками, некоторые и спать должны. Чего тебе?

— Попытка нарушения периметра, — докладывает Солдат, Командир садится во влажной тишине ночных джунглей, едва различимый под слоями москитной сетки, но Солдат и так знает, как устало тот горбится, пытаясь заставить себя встать. Люди Солдата очень устали, все, даже Второй Номер, а тот если и уступал Солдату, то в скорости и силе, но не в выносливости.

— Встаю, — тихо говорит Командир, и Солдату как ножом под ребра: пусть все погибнут, лишь бы выжил он.

— Вода, — произносит Солдат, протягивая ему фляжку. Здесь, во влажном тропическом аду, он вдруг вспомнил то, чему его учили когда-то давно. Он не помнил, когда и где, просто знал, как надрезать ствол дерева, чтобы собрать воду, какие листья лучше аккумулируют росу и каких жуков и змей можно есть. Он не даст Командиру умереть.

Командир жадно пьет, не задавая вопросов, а потом на мгновение прижимается лбом ко лбу Солдата. Солдат губами чувствует его дыхание, но это длится всего секунду.

— Разбуди Роллинза, — говорит Командир. — Не пугай только. Сходим втроем.

Призрак бесшумно исчезает.

До рассвета еще три часа, они успеют.

Должны успеть.

Солдат, перевернув блокнот, записал и это. Это — часть «новой» истории, когда он уже был собой. Когда в нем окончательно умер Баки Барнс. Пусть Командир тоже знает, что он помнит его. Не только с последнего обнуления, а и раньше. Всегда. И тех, неважных, которые были до него.

Когда Солдат принес заполненный блокнот Капитану, его лицо стало очень сложным. Он смотрел на лист, покрытый почти печатными буквами, и молчал.

— Что там? — лениво спросил Командир, но Солдат знал, что тот собран, готов буквально ко всему, чувствовал это загривком, на котором вот-вот встанет воображаемая шерсть. — Хороший мальчик Баки расчленял кошечек? Ебал девочек? Был не таким уж безупречным, как тебе помнится?

Капитан посмотрел на Солдата, захлопнул блокнот и погасил свет со своей стороны.

— Давайте спать, — приказал он, и Солдат пожалел, что не умеет врать — письма из могилы любили получать не все.

Потому что они были лишним доказательством того, что теперь все иначе.

Они с Командиром вместо слабого, но улыбчивого, заботливого Баки Барнса.

Неравноценная замена, как ни крути.

* * *

Утро все расставило на свои места: Солдат проснулся крепко стиснутым любовниками с обеих сторон и до того, как Капитан, еще толком не открыв глаза, поцеловал его в шею и сжал задницу, успел удивиться, что не только смог уснуть, но и, по сути, ночью не просыпался и во сне ничего не видел.

— Не моя очередь, — сразу предупредил Солдат, зная, как Командир не любит оставаться в стороне.

— Что? — сонно спросил Капитан, пряча улыбку, и Солдат вдруг почувствовал это: полное нежелание его огорчать. Не потому, что за это можно огрести внеочередное взыскание, а то и обнуление, не из-за страха наказания, а просто чтобы не видеть скорбную складку между его бровями.

— Мы вчера занимались сексом, — все-таки решил прояснить ситуацию Солдат, и услышал, как за спиной то ли вздохнул, то ли фыркнул Командир. Солдат растолковал этот звук как «какой ты у меня правильный, но ебанутый». — Друг с другом, — для пущей ясности добавил он. — А Командир нет.

— Меня зовут Брок, — подал голос тот и погладил Солдата по спине. — Можешь звать по имени, как созреешь. И спасибо, конечно, но я сам в состоянии решить наши с Роджерсом непонятки.

— У нас есть непонятки? — спросил Капитан, тут же посерьезнев, и Солдат снова подумал, что вчера было все намного проще. До той записи в блокноте. До чертова Баки Барнса, который даже из могилы… — Что ж, поговорим.

Капитан поцеловал Солдата в шею, нежно, очень осторожно погладил его по спине, по волосам, выглядя при этом до того мягким и беззащитным, что если бы Солдат лично не схлестывался с ним на том мосту, то никогда не поверил бы, что у этого рохли внутри вибраниумный скелет.

— Чистим зубы и идем завтракать, — вроде бы обращаясь только к Солдату, произнес он.

Вылезать из постели, в которой оставался Командир, не хотелось, но и произнесенное Капитаном не звучало как приказ. Поэтому Солдат, дождавшись, пока Капитан встанет, свернулся под теплым боком у Командира и с удовольствием уткнулся ему в шею, вдыхая теплый, знакомый запах. Это успокаивало. Хотелось закрыть глаза и полежать так, придавленным тяжелой рукой, хоть пять минут. Капитан чуть задержался у двери, взглянул требовательно и остро, но, ничего не сказав, вышел.

— Мы разберемся, — снова погладив Солдата по спине, пообещал Командир. — Не вмешивайся. И помни, что ты в любой момент можешь послать нас обоих нахер, если не хочешь кувыркаться в койке вместо того, чтобы лечить протекшую крышу.

У Солдата от этого «нахер» потяжелело в паху. Он помнил, как вчера был внутри чужого тела, как чувствовал томительный жар вокруг члена, дрожь живого человека под собой, все сметающее удовольствие от того, что он причиняет не боль, а наоборот, делает настолько хорошо кому-то неравнодушному, не уступающему ему в силе, покорно принимающему его.

При мысли о том, что когда-нибудь и Командир ему позволит выразить вот так, через секс, все то страстное, горячее восхищение, любование, всю ту собственническую жадность, что не по уставу, нарушая регламент, он испытывает к нему, Солдат на мгновение задохнулся от возбуждения.

Конечно, от Командира это не укрылось. Солдат совсем расслабился, не прятал от него признаки своей глубочайшей дестабилизации, а потому, прижавшись пылающим пахом к его бедру, тут же почувствовал, что его обняли в ответ.

— Неутомимый, — хмыкнул Командир ему в волосы. — Слушай, я не против, чтоб ты знал. Не любитель подставляться, но тут у нас такая пьянка, ради которой последний огурец порезать, как говорят русские, — не проблема. Но не с протаптывающим на кухне дыры Роджерсом в анамнезе. Небыстрое это дело для тех, у кого нет супер-регенерации и семнадцатилетней задницы. Так что отложим, окей?

Солдат преданно прижался губами к его шее. Под веками странно жгло, в голове не умещалось то, что он только что услышал. Внутри горячо, жарко ворочалось чувство, которому он никак не мог найти названия: смесь благодарности, восхищения, жадного нетерпения, желания вывернуться нежным нутром, не боясь, что туда плюнут, лечь к ногам. Быть для одного человека, всем собой укрыть его от всего.

Подумалось вдруг, что чувство, которое тот Баки испытывал к своему Стиву, было не так ярко окрашено желанием заниматься сексом, гореть, отдавая себя, быть настолько чьим-то. Оно было ровным, теплым, как горящий в камине огонь. Укрощенным. Безнадежно уверенным в том, что ему никогда не поджечь в ответ, не найти выхода, не выплеснуться за пределы крепкой решетки рёбер.

Как же Солдату хотелось потрогать Командира всего: горячего, живого. Исследовать каждый шрам, каждую мышцу, проступающую под кожей. Если бы мог — он бы проник внутрь, как отрава, смешался с кровью.

— Ох, детка, я Роджерса понимаю, — не вполне разборчиво пробормотал Командир, забивая на гигиену ротовой полости и целуя его — глубоко и жадно, так, что все, что еще не расплавилось внутри, стремительно теряло форму сейчас. Как лед сложной формы: истончаясь, становясь хрупко-прозрачным, но все равно оставаясь холодным. Как острые камни под спиной. Как падающий и почти не тающий на лице снег.

Виски кололо, но сейчас он не хотел вспоминать о холоде, о тоскливой безнадежности умирающего. Он хотел греться, чувствовать всем телом жар тела важного человека, целующего его.

— Можно мне, — решился Солдат, хотя был приучен никогда и ничего не просить, — можно мне тебя?

Хмыкнув, Командир перевернулся на спину, расслабленно раскинувшись перед ним, как завоеванная земля, как…

— Давай, — поощрил он, и Солдат набросился на него, жадно урча, как голодный зверь.

Вылизал крепкую шею, языком, губами, чувствуя бугры шрамов, сейчас выглядевших как старые, но Солдат помнил, как они свежи. Он мог потерять его. Командир был сильным, но он всего лишь человек. Человек, имеющий значение.

Облизав соски, совсем как вчера Командир Капитану, и дождавшись довольного хриплого вздоха, он спустился ниже, к животу, и, не сомневаясь ни мгновения, коснулся губами головки. Командир выдохнул, обвел кончиками пальцев его губы, погладил по щеке и чуть приподнял бедра — инстинктивно, нетерпеливо, и Солдат почувствовал самодовольство. Такое, будто он на спор попал в яблоко, расположенное за два с половиной километра за стеклом на восьмом этаже десятиэтажки. При боковом ветре. Когда и кому доказывал свой профессионализм, он сейчас припомнить не мог, но ощущение превосходства и довольства собой помнил отлично.

— Давай, детка, — хрипло попросил Командир. — Оближи его. Ч-черт, вот так. Тащусь по красивым мужикам с таким ртом.

У Солдата застучало в висках, но он с усилием отогнал все всплывшее в голове: « — А он ничего так для мороженого куска мяса. — Виккерс, заткнись, пока зубы на месте, и шланг крепче держи». Это в прошлом. Он потом вспомнит и запишет в блокнот. Потом.

Командир сладко, тихо выдыхал, беззащитно запрокидывая голову. Совсем как Капитан вчера. Когда подавался на член Солдата, крепко держа ногами, сжимая в себе. Возбуждение стало почти невыносимым. Отчаянно захотелось прикосновений, двойного объятия, в котором он проснулся, надежности Капитана, его спокойной уверенности в том, что Солдат — человек. Капитан не видел его неподвижно застывшим, потому что был приказ «не дергаться без команды». Не наблюдал, как он… хорошо, что он всего этого о нем не знает. Командир — другое дело, но для Капитана хотелось быть лучше. Пусть не Баки, но хотя бы человеком. Притвориться, постараться.

— Детка, можешь глубже? — хрипло спросил Командир. Солдат мог. Солдат мог все, что угодно, а потому расслабил глотку и принял до конца, на всю длину, коснувшись губами жестких темных волосков. — Блядь, да. Потерпи, сладкий. Хочу — не могу. Я потом тоже… Ч-черт, блядский боже.

Он медленно, упруго толкался снизу вверх, придерживая Солдата за волосы, но тот и так никуда не сдвинулся бы, чувствуя живой ладонью, как дрожат его бедра, слыша хриплые, низкие стоны, заглушавшие сердитый звон посуды, слышный с кухни.

Командиру хорошо с ним. Об остальном можно подумать потом. Перетерпеть и недовольство Капитана, и возможное наказание.

Потом.

— Да, слад… кий…

Семя Командира обожгло глотку, приятно заполнив ее, и Солдат поспешно выпустил член, облизал, сжал губами головку, запоминая вкус, надавливая за яичками, проводя ладонью по влажному, все еще крепко стоящему стволу.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Командир и навалился сверху, моментально выбивая дух, делая неважным все остальное.

Внутри плавились и плавились самые упрямые части механизмов, делая его живым, и — Солдат был уверен — рано или поздно у него получится.

Стать настоящим.

Для Командира, который заслуживал кого-то получше него. И для Капитана, тоскующего по своему Баки.

Солдат мог все. Он легкообучаемый. Он справится.

* * *

Капитан стоял у окна, а Командир колдовал над кофе. Солдату нравился тот, что он варил вручную, со всеми этими специями, сдвиганием турки на край стеклянной плиты, опаданием и подъемом пены и потрясающим крепким запахом. После секса и душа тело было легким и гибким, хотелось есть, изнутри перло какое-то нездоровое оживление, радость, как на адреналине, но вид капитанской спины как-то незаметно сводил все это на нет.

Солдата укололо изнутри, облило странной эмоцией: смесью сожаления и желания все исправить.

Вина. Наверное, это называлось «чувство вины» — осознанная несправедливость произошедшего, причиной которому — ты.

Напряженная спина, слишком прямая линия плеч, ладони, сжимающие край подоконника, — все это гасило приятное теплое пламя, выстужая, вымораживая изнутри все то хорошее, что случилось в спальне.

Солдат подошел вплотную, готовый каждое мгновение к тому, что Капитан развернется, гневно (или скорбно, что еще хуже) сведет брови к переносице, но этого так и не произошло. Солдат, решившись, обнял его сзади, вжался лбом в затылок, пытаясь облечь в слова все то, что теснилось внутри, и не мог.

Ни попросить любить Командира, ни заверить, что уходить не нужно, что лучше бы и он остался.

Капитан выдохнул и, развернувшись, обнял, стиснул всем собой, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и целовал, целовал так голодно, как сам Солдат несколько десятков минут назад Командира. Будто тот может передумать отвечать, уйти, столкнуть с постели.

Передумать. Будто тот может передумать.

— Я не… — попытался сказать ему Солдат, как-то утешить, склеить вместе их всех, как-то слепить, чтобы никому не было плохо. Чтобы всем было хорошо. Почему кому-то должно быть плохо, если у каждого из них троих есть то, что нужно другому? Пусть и не обоим одновременно. — Я не хочу быть отдельно, — смог он выдавить из себя, понимая, что чувства — это не стрельба, точности ему тут не достичь. Наоборот, как бы не утонуть в той разноголосице, наполняющей его изнутри, захлестывающей с головой. — Ни от кого. Хорошо? Мы же можем вместе? Как вчера?

Капитан взглянул поверх его плеча на Командира, Солдат спиной почувствовал, что тот ухмыляется, глядя на пышную шапку кофейной пены.

— Можем, — наконец, ответил Капитан. — Конечно, можем, Бак. Если хочешь.

Солдат поймал проходившего мимо Командира, и тот не стал сопротивляться, поставил чашку на стол и позволил притянуть себя, и Капитан, чуть поколебавшись, обнял и его тоже, поцеловал Солдата, когда Командир кратко, но сильно прижался губами к его шее.

— Кофе готов, — произнес Командир, когда Капитан, отпустив его после поцелуя, снова принялся за Солдата. — И омлет, любезно предоставленный спонсором хорошего утреннего настроения, уже опал. В отличие от всего остального, — он прижался возбужденным членом к бедру Капитана и тот, вместо того, чтобы терпеливо переждать проявление его нетерпения, как он делал еще вчера, поцеловал его в скулу.

— Да, давайте, наконец, позавтракаем, — решил Капитан. — И обсудим… дообсудим сложившуюся ситуацию.

Солдат не понимал, почему нельзя оставить все, как есть, если слова все равно ничего не изменят, но спорить не стал — начальству, как известно, виднее.

Они расселись за столом. Солдат подавил желание сесть вплотную к Командиру, так, чтобы касаться его бедром — они только-только начали балансировать, все еще заваливаясь то в одну, то в другую сторону, и он не хотел нарочно раскачивать их неустойчивую конструкцию.

— Давай, Роджерс, жги, — отпив кофе, предложил Командир. — Ты у нас тут главный.

Капитан поковырялся в тарелке с тем, что пятнадцать минут назад было пышным омлетом, и поднял на него взгляд. Сосредоточенно посмотрел себе в чашку, отложил вилку и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, что тут можно сказать, — наконец, произнес он. — Заключить пакт? Расписать, — он почти весело хмыкнул, — дежурства? Установить очередность?

— Просто словами через рот разрешить всем и все или обрисовать некоторые м-м… ограничения — не вариант? — насмешливо спросил Командир, попробовал омлет и, поднявшись, скинул его в мусорное ведро. Открыл холодильник и принялся делать бутерброды. — Давай, Роджерс, расскажи нам о наболевшем. О том, как мерзкий предатель Рамлоу мало того, что не сдох, так еще розовую любовь твоей юности под себя в койку пристроил.

Капитан вспыхнул, как спичка — быстро и жарко, сжал кулаки, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Тебе обязательно все усложнять? — ровно спросил он.

— Усложняешь ты. Лепишь пластырь поверх гниющего огнестрела и ждешь, пока рука отвалится. Я же предпочитаю поковыряться, вычистить, прижечь, если надо, и жить дальше.

— Совесть ты тоже прижигаешь? — опасно-вкрадчиво спросил Капитан, сузив глаза.

— Она у меня не болит, — хмыкнул Командир. — С детства. Вот такое я дерьмо. Прими как данность. Ладно, начну с себя, раз уж ты у нас с лозунгов никак не съедешь. У меня с Солдатом в ГИДРе ничего не было. Нам там не до служебных амуров было — только успевай поворачиваться. И уворачиваться. Он — от обнулений, я — от профилактических пиздюлей. Пирс, он, знаешь, два раза не повторял. Так что если ты там в своей идеальной башке сложил идеальную схему, как я, приручив живую винтовку, радостно поебывал её в темных казематах, то забудь. Я на твою задницу залипал, но тебе пока хуем в глаз не ткнешь, ты не понимаешь, да? Поэтому говорю тебе открытым текстом: я тебя хочу. В койке. Под, над, в, на — как пожелаешь. У меня на тебя стоит так, что от живота не отогнуть. Так что если уж мы тут так душевно спелись, я хочу, чтобы ты не сучился. Заебало на тебя дрочить, — он сделал огромный бутерброд, полил его соусом, накрыл ветчину салатным листом, сверху прижал второй половинкой булки и положил этого монстра перед Солдатом. — Ешь, детка, — приказал он, и Солдат, потеревшись лицом о его живот, начал есть. Командир погладил его по голове и поцеловал в затылок, от чего внутри разлилось приятное тепло.

Капитан смотрел на Солдата так, будто одновременно видел его впервые и очень ждал.

— Что от меня требуется? — наконец спросил он. — Я уже сказал, что решу твою проблему.

— Лежать подо мной и терпеть — не значит «решать проблему», Роджерс. Я не жду, что ты сразу подо мной начнешь течь, как двадцатилетняя кубинка, увидевшая пятьдесят долларов. Но я хочу, чтобы ты позволил мне попробовать. Головой позволил. А не просто «пусть поелозит по мне, вражина, глядишь, кончит и отъебется». Я понимаю, что идеология не позволяет тебе радоваться жизни, трахаясь с врагом…

— Рамлоу, — перебил его Капитан и вдруг усмехнулся. — Рамлоу, вы… ты странного мнения о том, на кого у тебя «стоит так, что от живота не отогнуть». Мне казалось…

— В этом веке, Роджерс, не обязательно знать литературные пристрастия того, с кем ложишься в койку.

— Никогда не увлекался литературой, — отозвался Капитан и снова взглянул на Солдата. — Баки любил читать. Фантастику. Следил за всякими научными открытиями. Мы все были уверены, что он станет инженером, но он предпочел помогать отцу, как это сейчас принято говорить, в автосервисе. Но возвращаясь к теме разговора, хочу сказать, что… сексуальные предпочтения позволяют мне рассматривать тебя в качестве партнера.

— А вот политическая и гражданская позиция — нет, — ухмыльнулся Командир и поставил перед ним второй такой же бутерброд.

— А гражданской позиции не место в постели, — отбил Капитан. — Не в нашем случае. Я, слава богу, не президент Америки, а вы двое — не кубинские революционеры, шпионящие на СССР, или на кого они там теперь шпионят.

— Теперь они от нищеты загибаются. Но мы не об этом, верно? Ты мне дашь? — напрямую спросил Командир.

Капитан как раз откусил большой кусок от бутерброда, а потому едва не подавился, но быстро взял ситуацию и свой организм под контроль и с исследовательским, даже каким-то эстетическим интересом оглядел Командира с ног до головы. Тот, дурачась, напряг оба бицепса, грудь и пресс, будто выставляя себя в лучшем свете.

— Чего я — тебе? — с интересом спросил Капитан, видимо, удовлетворенный результатами осмотра.

— Ты разве не за равенство всех со всеми? Я тебе готов дать прямо сейчас на этом столе.

Капитан прожевал еще один кусок бутерброда и притянул Командира к себе. Потрогал за задницу, провел ладонью по спине и улыбнулся.

— С тобой невозможно говорить серьезно, Рамлоу. И да, я за равноправие. И в постели — в первую очередь. Я ответил на твой вопрос? Или мне надо скрупулезно перечислить, как, когда, куда и сколько раз?

— А тебе палец в рот не клади, да? — чуть севшим голосом спросил Командир, и Капитан, отпустив его, ухмыльнулся, как настоящий засранец.

— Слухи о моем пуританстве сильно преувеличены, Рамлоу. Более того, часть из них я усиленно поддерживаю.

Командир уселся между ними со своим бутербродом и положил перед Солдатом еще один. Будто он тут самый голодный.

Солдат поделился с Капитаном. Это казалось правильным на каком-то подсознательном уровне. Капитан посмотрел на половину огромного бутерброда, криво разломленного, помятого — и вдруг тепло, солнечно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Бак. Некоторые привычки сильнее нас, верно?

Солдат не понимал, что он имеет в виду, лишь знал, что сыворотка разгоняет метаболизм, и есть при этом хочется зверски. Все воспоминания, те, «новые», когда он уже был собой, были пронизаны чувством голода. Постоянного, привычного и неотвязного, на которое он давно перестал обращать внимание, и только перейдя в собственность Капитана с удивлением понял, что его можно и не испытывать. Как не терпеть боли в плече и спине. Спать, если функционируешь слишком долго. Есть, если вырабатываешь ресурс.

Заниматься сексом, если организм расслаблен, накормлен и дестабилизирован настолько, что вспомнил о репродуктивной функции, не предусмотренной базовой конструкцией.

Командир не обслуживает Капитана. Он не должен следить за его функционированием, у Капитана вообще нет Командира, он привык справляться сам, но все равно принимает от него еду. И Командир легко взвалил на себя двойную нагрузку. Надо было ему помочь.

Поднявшись, Солдат открыл холодильник и внимательно осмотрел имеющийся в наличии арсенал.

— Ты голоден? — тут же спросил Капитан.

— Миссия — помощь по кухне, — отозвался Солдат и оглянулся на Командира.

Тот, прищурившись, кивнул, и Солдат принялся доставать из холодильника продукты.

Oladji, которыми его на Оймяконе иногда подкармливала жалостливая уборщица, потому что «Oh, miliy, koja i kosti, pokushay». Солдат не помнил ни ее лица, ни имени. Только влажный шорох мокрой тряпки по бетонному полу и то, что она его не боялась. Командир из безымянной доброй женщины бы не получился — она бы Солдата быстро раскормила и разбаловала, — но вот ее узловатые маленькие руки он помнил отлично.

Наверное, она уже умерла. Как и все, кто был когда-то к нему добр. Именно к нему, а не к Баки.

У Баки остался Капитан. Стив.

* * *

Капитана срочно вызвали, но Солдату не было разрешено пойти с ним.

— Нет-нет, ты остаешься дома с Броком, — сказал он на пороге, собранный и непривычно официальный. — Я вернусь к вечеру.

Командир молча оперся плечом о косяк двери за спиной у Солдата и продолжил вытирать руки полотенцем — медленно, палец за пальцем. Солдат чувствовал его нервное напряжение как туго натянутый вдоль позвоночника трос, заставляющий держать спину ровно.

— Операция? — наконец спросил Командир.

Капитан нахмурился, зашнуровывая высокие ботинки и будто раздумывая, стоит отвечать или нет.

— Общий сбор, — нехотя ответил он после долгой паузы.

— Значит, пиздец, — констатировал Командир, и трос, напрямую связанный с уровнем его напряжения, натянулся до предела. — И к вечеру — это ты погорячился.

— Пока никаких боевых действий, — Капитан, одернув штанину, выпрямился во весь рост и улыбнулся Солдату. — Так что, до вечера?

Солдат послушно шагнул к нему и подставил губы. Ему нравилось, как Капитан целуется, и вечером их, похоже, ждало много интересного.

— Брок? — позвал Капитан, бывший, похоже, очень справедливым человеком, и Командир, фыркнув, тоже шагнул к нему.

— Все, прощание славянки можно считать оконченным, — произнес он через несколько секунд довольно страстного целования начальства в нужные места. — Ужин в восемь.

— Хорошо, я позвоню, — ответил Капитан, прижал на мгновение их обоих к себе и ушел.

Солдату нравилось так жить. И он верил этому «без боевых действий» — все-таки Капитан не стал бы обманывать своего Баки.

* * *

День прошел мирно: они с Командиром убрали в доме, приготовили поесть, скатались в специальный зал. Солдат нарочно лез под руку, эгоистично стремясь урвать внимание Командира только для себя. Умом он понимал, что это глупо, но никак не мог насытиться его близостью, возможностью касаться без опасений получить удар шокером вместо поцелуя.

Командир не находил себе места, и Солдат видел это так же ясно, как когда-то свои цели, все до одной.

Воспоминания то и дело всплывали в голове, но он беспечно сваливал их в одну кучу где-то на краю сознания, чтобы разобрать все скопом и как-нибудь потом, не бегая за блокнотом каждые полчаса.

Иногда Солдату казалось, что в голове у него стена между прошлым и настоящим, и прошлое медленно, но верно просачивается на эту сторону, к нему, сюда, разбавляя новые воспоминания очень старыми, не давая разглядеть лица или вспомнить имена. И эта брешь, эта трещина с каждым днем все расширялась, подтачиваемая, разрушаемая от давления на воображаемую стену, и он со дня на день ждал, когда плотину прорвет окончательно, больно прибив его обломками стены и утопив в мутном потоке далекого и не очень прошлого.

— Я боюсь, — внезапно признался он Командиру, разнежившись под его ладонью, с наслаждением прижимаясь к его боку и краем глаза следя за происходящим на экране.

— Что-то новенькое, — мягко хмыкнул Командир, но взглянул серьезно, без насмешки и презрения. — Чего?

— Что стану… кем-то другим.

— Нельзя стать кем-то другим, Солдат. Тебя ж не обнуляют, а наоборот. Вспомнишь ваше с Роджерсом босоногое детство, — добавил он уже с насмешкой и прикурил длинную коричневую сигарету.

— Я не хочу становится Баки, — вырвалось у Солдата раньше, чем он успел прикусить язык, и Командир, вздохнув, прижал его голову к своему плечу.

— Нельзя, извалявшись в дерьме, как мы с тобой, просто взять и стать собой прежним. Так что чуда не произойдет, не боись. И вообще, — он потрогал Солдата за задницу, сбивая с неприятной волны мыслей и ощущений, — бояться — это нормально. Значит, роджерсотерапия действует.

«Это ты на меня действуешь, — подумал Солдат, прижимаясь губами к толстому шраму на его шее. — Хотя должен, наоборот, возвращать в норму. Все стало неправильно».

Капитан позвонил, что задержится. С острым слухом Солдату не составило труда уловить и извиняющиеся интонации, которые непривычно было слышать от начальства, и легкую досаду от того, что оно, это начальство, не успевает «домой к ужину» и, следовательно, нарушает обещание.

Начальство могло вообще не держать никаких обещаний, Солдат сотни раз убеждался в этом, но Капитан был еще и Стивом. Это для него все усложняло.

— Думаю, сегодня можно его не ждать, — Командир, упаковав то, что осталось от ужина, в контейнеры и убрав их в холодильник, взглянул на часы и щелкнул кнопкой чайника. — Ляжешь со мной?

Солдат подумал, что он мог бы не спрашивать. Солдата, по сути, никогда не спрашивали, но обычно это не сулило ничего особо приятного. Обычно, но не сегодня.

— С тобой, — просто сказал он. — Отбой?

— Половина десятого, время детское. Но так как у нас с тобой не запланирован ни культпоход по злачным местам, ни девочки с мальчиками, ни наркота, предлагаю посмотреть бейсбол и лечь спать как добропорядочные граждане. 

Солдат не знал, во сколько ложатся спать добропорядочные граждане, но надеялся, что им положено перед сном заниматься сексом. После душа, конечно. При мысли о «девочках и мальчиках», явно упомянутых в контексте секса, у него в горле что-то завибрировало, будто само, и он даже немного испугался этого звука.

— Что? — Командир тут же обхватил его подбородок твердыми пальцами и развернул к себе. — Что это за животные мотивы тут?

— Капитан. Он же не отклонится... — Солдату сложно было сформулировать суть опасений. За Командиром он мог проследить, устранив все угрозы тому самому личному, что только начинало в нем зарождаться, а Капитан был сейчас вне досягаемости, и это злило. — От распорядка дня добропорядочных граждан?

Командир вздернул бровь, внимательно его разглядывая, будто даже с научным интересом. Солдат знал этот взгляд. Он означал «О, какая интересная функция в него встроена».

— Если бы он умел… делать то, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, — осторожно подбирая слова, произнес Командир, — то ко времени твоего блистательного возвращения был бы уже трижды женат. Ну, или переимел бы половину ЩИТа. И ГИДРы заодно. Но, насколько я могу судить, все, что ему нужно, находится здесь, — он взлохматил Солдату волосы и усмехнулся.

— Мы? — спросил Солдат, стараясь и не сомневаться слишком явно, и не надеяться особо ни на что.

— По сути, ты, — ответил Командир. — Но я тоже постараюсь своего не упустить.

Солдат потянулся к нему первым, крепко удерживая в узде желание отступиться и «не быть задницей», чтобы не «огрести» — инициативу в ГИДРе не любили, особенно проявляемую теми, у кого не должно было вообще быть такой функции в настройках.

Командир подался навстречу, помассировал кожу головы — аккуратно и сильно, и поцеловал. Солдат все никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что его можно целовать. Он иногда видел, как люди прикасаются друг к другу, давят губами на губы, тогда, раньше, когда не относил себя к живым. И с тех пор считал поцелуи исключительно человеческой прерогативой.

Командир, который знал, каким был Солдат еще совсем недавно, целовал его, и это значило, что он уже почти человек. Для Командира и Капитана — точно.

Солдат аккуратно, чтобы не повредить, поменял их с Командиром местами и прижал к стене, до одури сладко притерся бедрами. Командир был возбужден, и осознание этого разливалось внутри, пузырилось в венах, как адреналин, как сладкий яд. От запаха вкусной крепкой шеи его повело, как от экспериментального транквилизатора, отключающего критичность. Его один раз нашпиговали таким, и он вел себя как разнежившийся на солнце кот — терся о тогдашнего куратора, хотя тот его отпихивал. Только на спину не заваливался, подставляя пузо. Это было еще в Союзе, куратор у него был человеком жестким на грани жестокости, но даже он понимал, что в таком поведении вины Солдата нет. Тот транквилизатор навсегда изъяли из Инструкции, чему Солдат, откровенно говоря, был рад.

Теперь он ощущал знакомое томление безо всяких препаратов, умирал от желания быть поглаженным, тереться о живого вкусного человека, впитывать запах, кайфовать от каждого прикосновения, от того, что можно.

Чайник щелкнул, закипев, но Солдат не находил в себе сил отпустить, заупрямился, обмирая от собственной наглости.

— Пойдем, — сказал тогда Командир, и он пошел за ним, как привязанный.

В другой спальне, не той, в которой они ночевали в прошлый раз, густо пахло знакомой терпкостью, у Солдата полностью отключилась способность притормаживать и хоть как-то анализировать свои действия хотя бы с точки зрения возможных негативных последствий. Просто отдался инстинкту, чего не позволял себе никогда, ни в далеком-далеком прошлом, будучи Баки, ни потом, Солдатом.

Даже если инстинкт велел убивать, защищаясь.

Даже если велел противиться боли.

Или помнить.

Сейчас он не хотел думать, не желал помнить, он хотел быть здесь и сейчас, наслаждаясь ничем не заслуженным удовольствием.

— Пожалуйста, — начал просить он, не имея сил заткнуться. — Пожалуйста, мне… нужно, я хочу.

Ему было запрещено просить и хотеть. Командир знал об этом, но только провел горячей ладонью по спине, коснулся губами шеи и толкнул на кровать.

Тело взбесилось. Солдат не мог лежать спокойно, его выгибало от каждого прикосновения, от желания продлить контакт, ощутить ответное желание, раствориться в сладком миге безнаказанности и желанной близости. Ему можно. Можно же?

— Пожалуйста, — повторил он и стянул с вытянувшегося рядом Командира штаны, жадно зарылся в паховые волоски, жесткие и колючие, но там родной, желанный запах был сильнее всего, настолько насыщенным, что он даже заскулил от невыносимого желания.

— Давай, — разрешил тот, второй, нужный человек, и его накрыло удушливой волной, ярко-красной, обжигающей нервы.

Он вылизывал призывно стонущего его, того, второго, чье имя он сейчас не мог, не хотел помнить, податливо гнулся от его прикосновений, забыв об осторожности, подставляя самые нежные и уязвимые, самые чувствительные места, только бы другой касался его, нежил, гладил и мял, как глину. Под ним он готов был принять любую форму, лишь бы можно было вот так — не думая ни о чем.

— Да, — простонал он, убирая левую руку, хватаясь ею за изголовье кровати, чувствуя острое удовольствие от прикосновений к внутренней части бедер, к члену, к отяжелевшим яйцам и между ягодиц. — Господи, да. Сделай… что-то, меня… мне так… Бо… же…

Он касался его там, внизу, и никогда еще проникновение в его тело не носило такой окраски: будто он соединяется, сливается с другим человеком, перестает быть сам по себе.

Он всем телом ощущал радость, настолько сильную, что слеп от нее, крича в голос, хотя это было ему запрещено. Когда-то важно было быть тихим. Когда?

— Блядь, — тихо сказал над ним тот, другой, делая особенно приятно, так, что тело само выгнулось навстречу сладким, медленным толчкам. — Секс ходячий. Чего я раньше этого… Да, блядь, сделай так еще раз и останешься неудо… Черт, ебись оно все.

Он ощущал прикосновения губ к шее, к губам, играл с чужим языком, с каждым мгновением желая сильнее, глубже, резче, острее. Наверное, он ныл что-то на одной ноте, помня, что нельзя касаться себя там, где сейчас это было очень-очень нужно, и от этого было так больно, так сладко, так невыносимо хорошо, что его не привыкшее к такому тело опасно балансировало на острие удовольствия, клонясь то в раздражение и острое желание коснуться себя, то в такую жаркую, тесную бездну наслаждения, что он забывал, как дышать, лишь выл на одной ноте коротко, жадно толкаясь навстречу, жаля себя изнутри, сходя с ума от перегрузки.

— Давай же, давай, детка, кончай, кончай, блядь, иначе… — в рыке того, второго, послышались знакомые повелительные интонации и, похоже, именно это толкнуло его с огромной высоты, туда, вниз, на горячие острые камни, на которых он мучительно долго извивался, умирая от счастья, от чувства принадлежности, вылюбленности, жадного желания жить, быть, дышать, иметь право на человека, рычащего на нем, разделившего с ним все это.

Потом он лежал, медленно приходя в себя, чувствуя, как из него течет теплое семя, всем телом прижавшись к другому, важному, чувствуя сумасшедшее биение его драгоценной жизни под губами. Глаза защипало, и он не смог удержать в себе это все: восторг, благодарность, не смог выразить иначе, чем слезами — еще одним побочным эффектом непоправимо глубокой, ужасной дестабилизации. Наверное, он сломан окончательно — как оружие.

— Глупый, — тихо сказал Командир, гладя его по голове. — Так бывает.

Солдат позорно шмыгнул носом и закрыл глаза.

Наверное, он задремал, так и не выпустив его, оказавшись не в силах отпустить даже в ванную, прикипев намертво, потому что вскинулся, как пес, охраняющий драгоценную кость, когда дверь в комнату бесшумно открылась.

— Это я, — сказал Капитан, и Солдат снова уткнулся носом в затылок Командира. Ему было хорошо. Впервые на его памяти ему было настолько хорошо, что даже шевелиться не хотелось.

Капитан молча лег сзади, провел ладонью по его боку, перекинул тяжелую руку и, устроив ладонь на животе Командира, затих, хотя Солдат чувствовал, как, пульсируя, наливается его член, как неумолимо встает, крепнет, и от этого внизу живота приятно, томно защекотало.

— Цепная реакция, что ли? — хмыкнул Командир, поворачиваясь в крепкой хватке Солдата лицом к лицу. Он тоже был твердым, и от мысли о том, что сейчас снова все повторится, только уже втроем, внутри жарко, голодно запульсировало.

Он перевернулся на спину, притягивая Капитана к себе, с некоторым самодовольством чувствуя его нетерпение — быть настолько желанным для кого-то было приятно, это возбуждало то желание по-блядски подставиться, дать, впустить в себя, насладиться чужим удовольствием и получить свое.

— В меня, — позвал Солдат, и Капитан, казалось, понял его: навалился сверху, исступленно, жадно целуя, накрывая собой. Он был немного крупнее Командира, и это чувствовалось: его запредельная сила, равность, физическое совершенство заводили так, что хотелось быстрой, яростной, отчаянной стычки, как в драке, так, чтобы кровь гудела в венах, а перед глазами темнело.

— Баки, боже, Баки, — между поцелуями выдыхал Капитан так слепо, так трогательно тычась в него членом, что Солдат, мягко, насмешливо фыркнув, обхватил его там, внизу, живой ладонью. Капитан замер, зажмурившись, совершенное лицо его исказилось от желания, и Солдат впустил его в себя, туда, где все еще было расслабленно и влажно, раскрыто, готово для него. — Бак, — беззвучно, хрипло выдохнул Капитан и, подавив стон, протиснулся до конца, замер, весь дрожа от желания сдержаться, продлить их близость, будто ему никто никогда больше не даст.

Будто ему мог кто-то не дать.

Командир переместился Капитану за спину, погладил плечи, и тот вскинулся, как от неожиданности, но Солдат потянул его к себе, обнял, целуя, сжал там, внизу, и Капитан беспомощно, голодно застонал, задвигал бедрами — медленно, будто не веря, что так можно, и снова замер настороженно.

— Что ты делаешь? — это должно было прозвучать строго, но вышло растерянно и с некоторым любопытством.

— А на что похоже? — с насмешкой спросил Командир, щелкнув крышкой знакомой бутылки. Солдат почувствовал, как он гладит Капитана, как гладил его всего полчаса назад, со знанием дела, нежно и аккуратно.

— Не уверен, что это, — чуть задыхаясь выговорил Капитан, — хорошая идея.

Но Солдат чувствовал, как его член пульсирует внутри, как дергается от возбуждения, видел, как тот прикусывает губу и прикрывает глаза, прислушиваясь.

— Я не собираюсь совать в тебя ничего, кроме пальцев, расслабься и займись делом.

Капитан вдруг застонал — тихо, будто сомневаясь, прогнулся в пояснице, чуть выходя из Солдата, приятно задевая внутри какой-то чувствительный участок, жарко дыша раскрытым ртом, закусил губу, но следующий стон все равно порвал хлипкую оборону, и он больше не сдерживался, плавно подался на твердые пальцы, которые — Солдат чувствовал — были в нем до самых костяшек, и, соскользнув с них, снова загнал член до упора.

Солдат гладил и гладил его по лицу, наслаждаясь чужим удовольствием, силясь слить их троих в одно, спаять накрепко в единый успешно функционирующий организм. В систему сообщающихся сосудов, наполненных удовольствием.

— Давай, сладкий, — с затаенным страстным нетерпением произнес Командир, и оно сразу передалось Солдату, он обхватил Капитана ногами, вдавливая в себя, не боясь сломать или навредить, утягивая в удовольствие с головой, и Командир, заметив, что оттягивает часть внимания, оставил в покое капитанские тылы.

Солдат потянул его к себе, немо умоляя быть рядом, неучтиво схватил за задницу, направляя его член себе в рот, и Командир навис над ним, позволяя.

Он был вкусным настолько, что Солдат снова растворился в удовольствии, чувствуя его еще острее, потому что был занят им весь, без остатка, отдавая и получая, ощущая их обоих, ставших близкими, своими.

Когда они заполнили его, почти одновременно, он тоже выплеснулся, коротко, ярко, теряя себя, остро чувствуя принадлежность, две пары рук, ласкающих его, и провалился.

— Все хорошо, — услышал он сквозь томную слабость, навалившуюся на него. — Нормально прошло, убитых-раненых нет. Вы тут как?

Командир ответил что-то, и от мягкой насмешки в его голосе Солдат улыбнулся, счастливо закрывая глаза.

Ночью он несколько раз просыпался, стараясь никак себя не выдать, смотрел, как Командир целует Капитана — настойчиво, с отчаянием умирающего, как жадно двигает бедрами, кусая за шею, и тот податливо принимает, как сам Солдат принимал его, но все равно смотрит на успешно притворяющегося спящим «Баки» и гладит кончиками пальцев его запястье.

Он снова закрыл глаза, и ему снились темные теплые ночи на юге Италии, совсем еще молодой Капитан, так неловко, так отчаянно улыбающийся своему Баки, что Солдату было странно, что эти двое так и не были вместе.

* * *

Блокнот, в котором он, к радости психотерапевта, все чаще и чаще записывал не обрывки неясных ощущений, а вполне себе сюжеты: короткие и грязные, если речь шла о нем, и не менее насыщенные, но чуть другие, наполненные отчаянием безответно влюбленного, если речь шла о Баки; так вот блокнот вскоре стал для него мостом от одной личности к другой. Записывая в него события с обеих сторон, он с не меньшим нетерпением, чем Стив, ждал, когда они сойдутся. Может, тогда и он сам станет собой, перестанет считать Баки чем-то отдельным, не будет ревновать Стива к нему. Может, и он сам станет не просто мостом, соединяющим Стива с Броком, а сможет притянуть их друг к другу, прочно связав между собой.

Он ждал того дня, когда, расшатав плотину беспамятства, переживет первый шок слияния, увидит обоих своих любовников чуть иначе, сможет быть объективным. Вспомнит, как любил Стива, тогда, много лет назад, ни на что не надеясь. Будет знать, что любит Брока, нуждается в нем, как в сердце, гоняющем кровь.

Но пока он заполнял и заполнял страницы, вспоминая с обоих концов, и не всегда то, о чем он писал в чертовом блокноте, хотелось показывать.

Он не смог отследить момент, когда Капитан стал Стивом, а Командир — Броком. На первую метаморфозу влияли воспоминания, на вторую — близость, совместный быт, немыслимые прежде объемы баловства и попустительств. Он отчаянно боялся сбоя, срыва, но его так и не произошло.

И Стив, и Брок будто вцеловывали в него понимание того, кто он есть, на что имеет право. От него ничего особо не ждали, не давили и любили, любили так, что он чувствовал себя отогретым уличным котом, случайно попавшим в хорошие руки. В семью, созданную ради него и на нем же держащуюся каким-то непостижимым, извращенным образом.

И он терпел, держал, иногда чувствуя себя черепахой, по спине которой топчутся слоны, один из которых вполне канонично решил, что взвалить на себя весь мир — хорошая идея.

Стив и Брок иногда ругались, так коротко, зло и отчаянно, что у него внутри все замирало. Они старались делать это наедине, но он — то ли Баки, то ли Солдат — все равно чувствовал между ними напряжение, и когда Брок делал первый шаг — всегда именно он, — у него противно ныло внутри от чужого желания быть рядом хоть как.

В постели было хорошо. Туда можно было не тащить шелуху дневных разногласий, можно было склеиться розовой, нежной изнанкой и просто делать друг другу хорошо.

Возможно, Солдат все еще был недостаточно человеком и именно поэтому не понимал, почему нельзя быть такими же неприкрыто жадными, искренними в своем желании удовольствия и вне постели. Иногда, глядя, как Брок после ссоры осторожно касается губами плеча Стива и тот, вздохнув, берет у него кофе, притягивает к себе, обнимая, ему казалось, что они зря друг друга мучают, отказываясь признавать очевидное, но не лез.

Снаружи это не исправишь, а изнутри он слишком боялся сломать то хрупкое, что между ними уже было. Хлипкие, периодически сгорающие мосты.

День, когда с Брока сняли ошейник, пришелся ровно на середину блокнота, и это отчего-то показалось Баки дурным знаком.

— Все, — сказал Стив и потер едва заметный след от девайса на своем запястье. — Ты свободен.

Брок смотрел на него с вызовом, чуть выжидающе, но Баки знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы уловить немой вопрос, так и не произнесенный вслух.

Стив такой способностью не обладал никогда — слышать то, что не было сказано, — теперь Баки был в этом уверен. Стива надо было спрашивать напрямую, словами и через рот.

Брок был для этого слишком горд.

Теперь, оборачиваясь назад, Баки удивлялся тому, как долго тот наступал себе на все места. Первые шаги навстречу, кофе и поцелуи в плечо — все это было настолько на него не похоже, что он неминуемо ждал взрыва и дождался.

— Хорошо, — сказал Брок, и Баки не вмешался, зная, что все равно найдет его. И Брок тоже об этом знал. А еще Баки знал, что у того давно собраны вещи — сумка стояла в дальнем углу шкафа. Не то чтобы Баки специально ее искал, но наблюдательность, приобретенная в Гидре, была так прочно вбита в подкорку Солдата, что более мягкому и местами пиздоглазому Баки Барнсу было ее не перешибить.

Стив и Брок должны были решить все сами. Он и так делал, что мог. Например, полностью восстановил память, стал откликаться на имя Баки и даже отчасти чувствовал себя им. Изменившимся, много раз переломанным, но по-прежнему влюбленным в лучшего друга-идиота, который вот-вот проебет их счастье.

В этом был весь Стив, не умевший ценить то, что ему легко давалось. Пегги, например. Дружбу Говарда Старка. Все это он принимал как должное. За Баки ему приходилось драться в кровь, тогда и теперь, поэтому он был объектом культа, а Брок — бесплатным к нему приложением, местами весьма неудобным.

Баки перестал подсматривать, хотя ему захотелось вломиться в наполненную напряженным молчанием гостиную и…

Сделать то, чем он в последнее время только и занимался: работать мостом, потом клеем, потом цементом. Превращаться в вибраниуемные обручи, сковывающие по рукам и ногам, не хотелось. Пусть его вера в людей и была далека от слепого ожидания пряников вместо пиздюлей, тут он ничем больше не мог помочь. Ну же, Стив, просто раскрой рот и...

— Брок, — наконец вымученно позвал Стив, и Баки улыбнулся.

Раскрыв блокнот, он пролистал его до конца и написал на белом поле форзаца:

«В жизни любого человека рано или поздно наступает день, когда он начинает оглядываться назад и о чем-то жалеть. Важно, чтобы у него было ради кого развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов и снова пойти вперед, оставив прошлое прошлому».

Дж. Б. Барнс. Зимний Солдат. Человек.


End file.
